Back where I belong
by Purzelbaer
Summary: After she finally leaves Logan and their disastruous marriage behind and makes up with her mother after five years of no contact, Rory faces the possibilities that life has for her and eventually finds a new love in one of her best friends. PDLD
1. Back where I belong

Hey!

This idea just popped up in my head and I wrote it down.

Rory married Logan short after her graduation and hasn't spoke to her mom for the five years she is with Logan now. She altough hasn't been to Stars Hollow the entire time. She found out that Logan cheated on her quite a long time ago, but she didn't do anything about it until now. Finn, who has become Rorys best friend in this five years, will play an important role too.

Well, after all I'm from Germany and English is not my first language. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, I tried my best not to.

Please, read and review. Tell me what you hink, I'm not so sure about this thing...

* * *

_Chapter One: Back home_

As he opened the door to his apartment he was greeted by quietness. It was unusual. Normally his wife would come out of the kitchen and greet him smiling. She would have cooked something and they would have had dinner together.

This time it was completely quiet in their whole home.

"Ace? I'm home honey, where are you?" He looked into the kitchen and the bedroom, but there was no sight of her. Getting worried he looked in his office, the last room. There, on his desk, where two things:

One was a picture, cut in two halves; the other was a letter, written form his wife. He took it and began to read:

_You said you loved me, you said that I make you happy._

_But you cheated on me and hurt me over and over again._

_By the time you read this, I will be back to where I belong._

_I'm not going to take it anymore!_

_Rory_

For a moment he stood completely still, even forgot how to breathe. She left him? Then he finally looked at the two halves of the picture, lying on his desk. It was their wedding picture …

* * *

Slowly she drove through the streets of her hometown. It seemed as nothing had changed in the five years she hadn't been here. It was all the same, the gazebo, Luke's, the houses, the people she had known her whole life. Miss Patty looked at her and then pointed at her car, saying something to Babette. She pulled up in front of her house. No, it wasn't hers anymore. Her mom lived here with her husband Luke, she went away with Logan!

She got out of the car and slowly walked to the door. She knocked and waited, nervous what would happen now. Lorelai opened the door, looking into the house and obviously speaking with her best friend Sookie. As she looked at Rory, she went quiet.

"Rory?" was the only thing she said.

"Hey mom …"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm back home …"


	2. Home Again

Hey!

Thank you for the reviews! I'm really glad you liked it. :-)

So, well I needed to continue. Here is the new chapter. I'm not one for really long ones so don't be disappointed.

Please Read and review!

* * *

_Home Again_

„What is with Logan? " It seemed as if Lorelai didn't trust Rory's words. It was really unbelievable to see her daughter standing in front of her door now, after five years of no contact.

"I left him, mom!" Now a smile spread across Lorelai's face and she hugged her daughter crying: "You're back! You're back! I'm so happy! What happened?"

"That's a long story. But I think I made my final decision last Friday …"

_Flashback_

"_We all are waiting for you. Logan's really excited. He thinks you are finally pregnant, kitten." Finn looked at her. He knew she wasn't pregnant._

"_How could I be, Finn?" She hugged him. He had become her best friend in the past five years. He was also the only person knowing that she was on birth control. She really wanted a baby, but Logan wasn't the right father. They stayed close for a moment, Finn's arms around Rory. Then she began to mumble something into his chest._

"_I know you don't want to, but to say something to me, you should let go of me, love." She smiled and then looked up at him, her face serious again._

"_I think I don't love him anymore."_

"_You don't love him? Ror, he is your husband!"_

"_Who has cheated on me and hurt me almost all the time we were together."_

"_I know, but if you leave him you'll leave me too. I don't want to loose you!"_

"_You won't loose me Finn. You will always be in my life, you're my best friend. But I haven't spoken to my mom ore anyone from Stars Hollow for five years. They were my family and I just left them behind. I need to fix things with them and I don't want to be with Logan anymore. I want to be Rory Gilmore and not Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger."_

_He hugged her again and then locked eyes with her._

"_Your eyes …" he murmured._

"_What's with them Finn?"_

"_They sparkle again. You lost this sparkle quite a long time ago …" She smiled up at him. He smiled back and then said: "Allrighty let's go outside!"_

_End Flashback_

"… That was the moment I decided I had to come back."

"I'm glad you did this. I missed you terribly! But Finn? That was the Australian, right? He has become your best friend?"

"Yes, mom. He got older and more adult-like through these years. He isn't just a player or a drinker anymore. He is really nice and –" She was interrupted by Miss Patty and Babette. The two women came into the house and hugged her immediately.

"Rory, my dear, you are back! It's nice to see you after all these years!"

"Does Luke already know? He will be so happy! Lane will flip when she finds out –" Again there was an interruption. This time it was Rory's cell phone. They all could her "Land down under" play. Rory smiled as she flipped the cell open.

"Hey Finny!"

"_I hate you, kitten!_"

"What? Why?"

"_Logan just told me you left! I understand, that you haven't said goodbye to him. But you could say it to me! How am I supposed to be your best friend, when you don't tell me if you leave?_"

"Hey! Calm down, I'm okay! I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, really. I just had to do it. And you are my best friend! And I haven't left. I thought you could help me with finding a new place to stay and a job. And please tell Colin, I will call him during the week before you leave. And calm Steph down, she's pregnant and shouldn't worry. Will you come here?"

She heard him laugh.

"_I will be there tomorrow afternoon. And I'll tell Colin. I'm sure he'll help you with this thing. Please say hello to Lorelai and Luke from me. Bye, love!_"

"Wait! You forgot –"

"_Right! And say hello to these crazy women named Babette and Miss Patty! I will never forget that! They really hurt me!_"

"Sure! Bye, love you!"

As she looked up after the call she was greeted by three pairs of curious eyes. She smiled.

"He asked me to say hello to you three. And he said, he'll never forget you two!" She pointed at Babette and Miss Patty.

"Who was it darling? Finn was the hot Australian friend of yours, right?"

"That's the one. He'll come here tomorrow afternoon to help me. And I'm sure he will be happy to see you!"

"Let's go to Luke!" Lorelai suggested and Rory agreed smiling. She really had missed this place.

As they walked into the diner Luke nearly dropped the coffeepot he was holding.

"Rory?!"

"Hey Luke!" She smiled at him and sat down on a table as if she never had been away.

"She's back, Luke! We need to celebrate!"

"Okay, everything you two want. I'm not going to complain. I'm happy you're back Rory!"

The rest of the day went like this. Lane flipped like Miss Patty said and as Rory fell asleep in her old bed this night, after the movie night she had with her mother, she thought that she hadn't been so happy in what seemed like forever…


	3. Starting life like she wants it to be

Okay, I'm sorry. No update for a month - that's really long for me.

But I have a good reason- or two actually. First I have a plaster cast (right word?) on my left hand since we played basketball. Not really good to write. Hopefully I will get rid of it soon. Second I have two or three other stories in German to wirte and absolutely no ideas. That's what I really hate. I try, but I just can't! That's the reason for this not being really long too. I hope you will forgive me!

I noticed, I haven't placed a Disclaimer yet, so:

I don't own anything. The caracters belong to ASP and WB.

* * *

When Finn ended the phone call Stephanie tried to get up and asked him what happened. Colin looked at her worried. His wife was seven month pregnant and he didn't want her to loose their baby. Finn looked at them, a smile spreading across his face. He was happy, that Rory finally left Logan. He never made her happy. No, he preferred to fool around with his secretaries and hurt her. There were too many times when she cried herself to sleep in his arms – and every time it was about Logan. Sometimes it was so bad that he desperately wanted to hurt his very good friend for doing this to her, but he couldn't. So he just tried to calm her down. But now she was back to where she belonged. She was back to Stars Hollow and - most important – really happy! He started to tell his friends what happened.

Rory was about to go to Luke's when she heard a car pull up and looked up. A huge smile spread across her face when he got out. Then she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. With this she almost knocked them to the ground, but Finn could keep their balance and hugged her back. It wasn't really the welcome he had expected but he was glad that she was like this. In the last years she had always been a society wife – not the girl she was now, again.

"I'm so happy you're here!"

"You already missed me, huh? Well, when it's like that love we could find a lonely place somewhere and –"

"Don't end this sentence Finn! Did you tell Colin?"

"Yeah and he said he would help you, after I told them the full story."  
"You didn't do that?! What about Steph?" She started to panic about her friend.

"She's fine Ror! She said she wants to visit you when the baby is there."

They were still being in this happy hug, when Babette came up behind Finn and pinched his butt.

"Ah, Patty was right – still delicious! Nice to see you again Finn. " He just smiled at the woman's antics – he had somehow missed this little town and its crazy people.

Only five minutes later they sat down on a table in the diner, where Lorelai was waiting for them. She smiled at them and then eyed Finn.

"Hey Aussie-boy how is it going? I knew you would come here, but not that fast."

"It's nice to see you too, Lorelai. And I told Ror that I would be here this afternoon. How have you been?"

"Well let's see: I married Luke, I live with Luke, Taylor makes everyone go crazy, your blond friend stole my child, Paul Anka discovered his fetish for my dark magenta dress – he steals it away from me every time he can – and so on. I think I've been good, except of the part with my stolen daughter." Finn looked down. He felt a little guilty for not doing anything about it since now. He knew it wasn't his fault, that Rory didn't go back before. But then again she just needed someone to tell her it was the right thing to do, what he never did. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked and ignored the look that Luke shot him.

"_Damn Finn! Where are you?_" It was Logan.

"Well, mate ..." He didn't really know what to say to his friend.

"_Colin doesn't want to help me with the divorce. You should be here and help me convincing him!_"

"Is Colin there? Put him on the phone, okay?" Finn handed his phone to Rory. She understood and stood up to go outside the diner and talk to Colin.

"_What do you want from me Finn? I thought we agreed to help Rory dealing with this whole mess._"

"Hey Colin. It's me, Rory." Her voice was quiet.

"_Ror? How are you holding up Hon'?_" She smiled at the nickname. Finn and Colin had long time ago begun to call her nicknames like love, kitten, Ror, reporter girl or honey. Most of them were actually from Finn. First she tried to get them to stop it, but she got used to it with the time. It showed her how much they really cared about her.

"I'm good. Better than most of the last years actually. How is Steph? Finn said she is fine, but I don't really trust him with that."

"_She was really worried when you disappeared. But now she is fine, she actually can't wait till the baby is there, so we can visit you._"

"Good … So, are you going to help me with the divorce?"

"_Of course, Ror! I think, even if I didn't want to Steph would make me. We will speak again later this week, okay? At the moment Huntz looks like he's going to kill me very soon!_"

Rory closed the phone and got back into the diner, giving it back to his owner. It was good to know, that she had friends who helped her with the mess created by her soon-to-be-ex-husband. She happily chatted with her mom and Finn, basically catching up about the last five years. This night she fell asleep in Finn's arms – the first time without crying. He wanted to sleep on the couch, but she had insisted on sharing a bed with him. They had agreed on beginning to search for a job and a home for her tomorrow. She planned on convincing Finn to stay with her – he worked from home so this would be no problem – and she wouldn't be alone. This was the start for a live like she wanted it to be.


	4. I can't and I won't go to Australia!

Hey there!

So here's another chapter, again not really long, but what can I do?

First thx for your reviews! I'm really glad you like it:

mrmp - Thx, well here's more. And no, they didn't have an affair. They are just really good friends. I think Finn and Lorelai are somehow really much alike and so he was Rory's replacement for Lorelai (and I know this would insult Finny's masculinity ;-)) first. And then he got to be her best friend. He is in love with Rory, but that will be mentioned later in the story.

Curley-Q - Thank you! I'm happy that you like it.

predatorynature - Thx to you too. Well I like them, so they have to have a place in Rory's life. I don't really like Logan at the moment, but I loved Colin and Finn from the first moment on. I'm glad they were on the show.

princetongirl - well here's ypur update and thx.

Well you see, there were four reviews this time. For my German Pdld-story I usually get two for a chapter. I'm glad you all like it!

Please, read and review this one too!

* * *

The next morning she woke up from the delicious smell of the coffee coming from the kitchen. Slowly she moved out of Finn's arms and entered the kitchen. Lorelai sat at the table enjoying her coffee. She smiled at her daughter when she poured herself a cup and sat down across from where her mother sat. They quietly chatted until Finn came out of Rory's room and lazily smiled at them. His hair was a mess and he looked half asleep. "Coffee" was the only word coming from him as he sat down with them and put his head on the table. As she saw her mother's questioning glance, Rory just smiled and got him a cup.

"He may not be the alcoholic he used to be anymore, but he still isn't used to be up before at least one p.m." she explained.

"Can't function" was his mumbled answer. He slowly lifted his head as Rory sat the cup in front of him and looked in two bemused faces of the two Gilmore girls. Again he just mumbled something, this time it wasn't understandable. Rory smiled at him and then began to talk with her mother again. But Lorelai's attention was focussed on the Aussie, whose head was on the table yet again.

"Maybe we should take him to a doctor?" she asked finally and a little bit worried, because Finn hadn't even bothered to move in the last ten minutes. Rory just laughed.

"It's okay mom, that's normal. But if you want I can wake him up for you." When she saw, that her mother still looked a little worried she leaned over and whispered something into his ear. He instantly shot up, a smile spreading across his face.

"Really?" She just broke into laughter.

"No, mom just thought you are ill and was worried about you. I had to wake you up and that was how I knew for sure, that you would wake up." Lorelai looked from Finn to Rory and back to him.

"What did you tell him?" she asked confused.

"She promised!" Finn pouted a little.

"I didn't! I told you the first time I'm not going!" she still laughed.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! I just asked if you were ready to go!"

"Could someone please fill me in?" Lorelai had a frown on her face.

"A few months ago Finn wanted to go to Australia with me. I told him I wouldn't but he keeps bothering me with it. I just asked him, if he was ready to go to Sydney."

"That's mean! Now I will just go alone, right now!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"Alright children, stop it! And now my lovely daughter: You can go to Australia with an extremely hot guy and you don't run to the plane? I'm ashamed of you! You should totally go! Oh, and learn to surf when you're there!"

"Mom! I have to get divorced and find a job at the moment! I _can't_ and I _won't_ go to Australia right now!"

"Oh come on, daughter of mine. I mean Australia with a hot Aussie, how can you not go?"

"I can take you, Lorelai!" Finn jumped in. Both Gilmore girls looked at him surprised. Rory however was a little bit angry at herself, that she brought it up again. She should have known where it would end. They've had this conversation a few times now and still she hadn't agreed to it. Now her mother wanted her to go, too. Well, at least Finn was awake now.

"No one's going to Australia, Finn. I have an apartment to find and a marriage to divorce, vacation can come after that. And now I'm hungry, let's go to Luke's!" With that she stood up and waited until the other two followed.

------------------------------

The rest of the day Finn and Rory searched for an apartment big enough for the two of them – Finn had agreed to stay with her, for a while at least – and near to Stars Hollow, so Rory could visit her mom often and make up the last years. During this day Miss Patty came over and invited them to her show for the evening, an invitation the happily accepted. Colin called, like he promised the day before, and told them about how Stephanie had to keep Logan away from him after he talked to her. Logan, obviously upset, left short after that muttering something about Rory stealing his friends away from him. After that Rory felt a little bad. She was right, she somehow stole his friends. Colin and Stephanie were loyal to her and promised to help her and Finn had been there for her the whole time. Yeah, she stole his friends, but she didn't mean to. They didn't have to do this, when they wanted to stay with Logan. She told Finn this, but he just hugged her gently and said, that they knew exactly what they wanted to do ant that was helping her. After that they just continued to search.

----------------------------

"Are you ready, kitten?" Finn knocked on the door to her bedroom, where she got herself ready for the evening at Miss Patty's. She looked at herself one last time. She wore a denim skirt, brown knee high boots and a fitting brown shirt. She then got out of her room smiled at him and linked his arm with hers. This was going to be a great night!


	5. You played Ewan McGregor for me

Hey there!

Wow, thank you for the reviews!

All.The.RageR - Thx, yeah I love them too. I totally love Finn! We'll see, when they get together.

Curley-Q - She will, promise. I mean she just has to, right? Thx for the review

predatorynature - Thx. Yeah, Colin will visit. Rory will drive up to him, too, but they will visit when Steph got her baby.

princetongirl - thx, i'm glad. Here is the next chapter

romance in the rain - Who wouldn't want that? ;-) And they will defintitly go to Australia at some point, just because i'm totally in love with the country. Thx for the sweet review:-)

So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and you will hit that little button and review this one, too.

Hugs and kisses!

Purzelbaer

* * *

As they entered the dance studio they saw Lorelai waving. Next to her there were two free seats and Luke sat on her other side.

"So … what is this going to be?" Finn asked when they were seated.

"It's going to be a great show. I think Kirk and Patty herself have prepared something. Kirk is just hilarious, when he dances. Have you ever seen him?" Finn laughed.

"No I haven't. But when is Kirk not hilarious?"

"Right you are! Rory, you raised him well. He knows the important things and he loves coffee and movies!"

"Well, this is what happens to you, when you are near a Gilmore Girl for too long. When I met her, I never drank coffee, now I can't function without it." He made a sad face, as if it was something bad. Lorelai and Rory laughed and Luke just shook his head. He would never understand how they could drink it. Then they focussed their attention on Miss Patty, who just began to announce the first act. The light was dimmed now.

After about two minutes Finn felt Rory lean against his shoulder and he couldn't help but let his thoughts travel from the show to the girl next to him. They had been very close to each other for the last four years, but he still remembered the day when their friendship started. It was the day she found out about Logan and his cheating on her.

_Flashback_

_When he entered his favourite bar, he saw her sitting in a corner. That wasn't something unusual, because they met here once a week and she loved to just sit back and watch the people. But unusual was the large glass of Long Island Ice Tea sitting in front of her. She didn't drink. He went to the table and sat down next to her._

"_Hey kitten, what a pleasure to see you here!" He happily greeted. She then looked up and he saw the tears glitter in her big blue eyes. She tried to smile at him, but she failed. His heart broke a little as he saw her like that._

"_Rory, love, what's up?" When he said this the tears started falling. He helplessly hugged her and let her sob into his chest. Finn didn't really know how to deal with a crying woman. He never learned it. In his whole life he had been the one to break a girl's heart, not the guy in whose arms she would cry._

"_It will be okay, love. Whatever it is, it will be okay" he murmured into her ear, he didn't know what else he could do.__ After a few minutes she managed to control herself and sat up again. She didn't make eye contact with him._

"_I'm sorry, I just broke down. But it's okay, you can go, you don't have to deal with the crying wife of your friend anymore. I'll just go now." She wanted to get up but he got a hold of her wrist and pulled her down again._

"_It's okay kitten. I'm your friend and that's what friends are for, right? And now, tell me what's up, okay?" She nodded and began to tell him about how she found out about Logan's affair with his secretary_

_End Flashback_

From that point on they grew closer and closer, till the point when they would share everything – well not everything. He had never shared one fact with her– the fact that he had been in love with her, even before they grew closer. He couldn't tell her that. There was a large possibility, that she would go away from him, if she ever found out about the way he felt.

Finn snapped out of his thoughts when the first notes of 'Like a virgin' from Madonna filled the room. Then Kirk came on the stag and began to dance. Next to him Rory tried to stifle her giggle by burying her head in his shoulder.

"Patty told us, that he wanted to do something modern. But 'Like a virgin'? Not even I did _that_ and I have done really embarrassing things!" he whispered, smirking.

"Well, you re-enacted the 'Passion of the Christ', have played John Travolta in all roles possible _and _you set up the whole 'Moulin Rouge' for me at my bachelor party and played Ewan McGregor for me, if I remember right. By the way, what did you do at my party then?" But she didn't get a reply. So they watched in more or less silence Kirk's version of the song.

--------------------------

After Kirk, and with that the show, ended they went to the Gilmore house, still laughing about it.

"Kirk has really outdone himself tonight!" Lorelai held her sides.

"Yeah, he totally has. I never thought he could do something that embarrassing!" Even Luke chimed in.

"Yeah, but I've heard something interesting. What was the whole thing about Ewan McGregor about?" Lorelai asked. She had heard bits of the conversation between Rory and Finn.

"Well, the night before my wedding Finn had the big urge to set up something unforgettable for me. So he took me and the girls to his apartment, which had been the Moulin Rouge. He then started to re-enact the movie with me as Nicole Kidman and him as Ewan. He even got Robert and a few other boys to play the other figures. We played the complete movie that night, it was really cool."

Lorelai just smiled and said 'Good night'. As Rory spoke about that particular night there had been a glimmer in her eyes she didn't expect to see on her daughter again. It was the glimmer that had been in her eyes, when the relationship with Dean had started. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew, that her daughter was happy with Finn being in her life.


	6. You need a song

Hello everyone!

So, before I forget it: I wanted to wish you all a happy new year and I hope you all had a merry christmas.

Now to your reviews. Once again I just can say: thank you so much:-)

princetongirl - thank you! so here's the next chapter.

romance in the rain - thanks, I tried really hard to make it sound like him.

Hello LuLu Kitty - thanks for the review. Yeah I wish that too. I love the movie and as I sat there I thought: 'Why not?' and the scene was born.

Curley-Q - Thanks.

All.The.RageR - Wow, now I'm jealous. I wish I could live there too. Thanks for the offer, I think I will get back to it. Thanks for reviewing too.

Gilmorecrazed2010 - Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Here is the update.

So, now the new chapter. I think it's okay, but not one of my best. And it's somehow a filler, because I can't decide on one thing. Maybe you could help me:

I can't decide wether I want Colin and Finn to convince Rory now and Finn and Rory go to Australia for two weeks now or get divorced first and then go for about a month and travel a little around the country too. Pleas help me decide!

So, now read and please review!

Hugs and kisses to everyone, Purzelbaer

* * *

„So, this is the kitchen, the living room and those three doors lead to the bathroom and the two bedrooms. The kitchen already includes everything and so does the bathroom. This means you only have to bye furniture for the other three rooms. The apartment itself you can either bye or rent. How about we look at the rooms now?" the woman said. She nearly danced into the kitchen. Finn and Rory just exchanged a glance. They knew that the other thought the same about the woman – she was really annoying. But the apartment was nice.

Nearly half an hour later they stood in one of the bedrooms. The agent had gone outside, to let them think about their decision.

"You do realize, that she thinks you're pregnant, love?" he asked her, smirking. Rory smiled back.

Yeah, but that's just because you keep calling me love and kitten and we buy a two room apartment."

"Well, it fits for you. But now to the important thing: Do you want to buy it?"

He watched her, as she danced a little around the room, finally stopping in front of the large window. The apartment was in Hartford, but it wasn't near the homes of the society families. The people, who where living in the floor under it, had greeted them smiling. They both knew what impression they had made to the couple and the agent, but neither cared. Or better they pretended not to care, but either felt the happiness about the situation. The only difference was, that Rory denied the warm feeling while Finn just let it be. She felt how he moved to stand next to her and looked up at him, smiling.

"I love it here! I'd rather live in Stars Hollow, but unless we want to live in one of Taylor's apartments with the 1.5 grass in front of them we can't get one there. However, this one is really beautiful and my mom is only half an hour away. I'm totally positive that this is going to be ours!"

That was the moment when the agent came back and Rory's phone began to ring. Finn smiled as it played the first tunes of "Bring me to life" from Evanescence. It was Colin. While Rory went to the other room to talk to their friend and the agent handed him the papers of the contract he thought of the day, when they decided about this song for Colin.

_Flashback_

_They all sat together in Finn's apartment. Rory, Finn, Colin, Steph, Rosemary and Juliet, Logan wasn't there because he had to work again. Robert had just went out because his fiancé wanted to cook dinner for the two of them, when Rory suddenly jumped up and took her phone out of her purse._

"_You all need a song!" she announced. The others looked at her with surprised expressions on their faces._

"_It's tradition. When you make a friend he has to have a song, which plays every time he calls you. But not even one of you has one! So you will no all get a song. Just think of one, I have somewhat near everything on this phone!" Finn smiled at her._

"_Is there any chance, that everything includes 'Land down under'?" when she nodded his smile grew. "Then I found my song, now it's your turn!" After a little while they all had decided. Rose wanted 'Time to dance' by Panic! at the disco, because she loved to dance; Jules decided on 'Barbie Girl'; Steph got 'Pink' by Aerosmith (she absolutely loved pink). Only Colin was left. He thought for a moment, before he calmly said: "'Bring me to life'" The others were quiet for a minute._

"_How does that fit with you, Colin?" Rory finally asked. He just smiled at her, before he answered._

"_First: I like the song and second: it's meant as some sort of promise. If you ever fall down, I ,and I assume every other person in this room, will bring you back to whatever life it is that you want. The song will say to you, that you can trust us with everything." After he finished Rory stood up and went over to him. "Thanks" she said and hugged him._

_End Flashback_

And they held the promise. They were here for her now, when she needed them. When he thought that Rory came back in and together they signed the contract.


	7. She got us

Hey everyone!

I'm glad you all liked it and again I want to thank you, So here we go:

romance in the rain - Thanks for the review and I agree, it would be funny.Maybe later at some point, it probably wouldn't fit now.

Curley-Q - Thank you!

All.The.RageR - Well 41 is better than 1, like here. God, I hate it that cold - maybe if it would snow, it would be better, but no. And thanks for your review.

princetongirl - Thanks.

Norwegianchick101 - Thanks, I appreciate that. And I really try don't let you wait with updates.

Katharina von Valois - Thanks, ach ne Danke heißts ja ;-) Das lustige bei mir ist, ich bin sogar in nem Sophie-Fc, hab die beiden echt zusammen geliebt, aber dann kam die Sache mit den Brautjungfern und er war irgendwie unten durch. Außerdem gibts da sowieso viel zu viel davon und Logan fies zu sehen passt doch eher zu ihm. ;-)

Alright, her is the new chapter. I decided to push the divorce to a little later, cause Logan is gonna be really ugly and I'm not in the mood to write that now. Next one will be the dance marathon.

Hugs, greets and kisses at all of you!

Purzelbaer

* * *

To say Colin was exhausted was a great understatement. He had spent the last three days arguing with Logan about whether or not he would be Rory's lawyer. Of course Logan thought it was against friendship rules to be on the side of his soon-to-be-ex-wife, but he didn't care. Logan was one of his best friends, but the way he had treated the woman he claimed to love was just unacceptable. Sighing he sat down on his desk. Logan had behaved like a child and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He wouldn't change his decision, no matter what happened. He took out his phone and began to dial Rory's number.

"Hey Colin" Rory happily greeted into the phone as soon as she was outside the bedroom she and Finn just stood in.

"_Hey, how are you?"_

"You sound exhausted" she stated.

"_I am. I spent the last days arguing with Logan. Obviously Finn and I are really bad friends who just used his reputation over all the years." _He once again sighed.

"Oh Colin, I'm so sorry about that. You two shouldn't loose friends because of me!" She heard him chuckle through the phone.

"_I bet you told Finn the same."_

"I did" she agreed.

"_And what did he answer you?"_

"That I was being ridicules and that he does it out of his own free will. He wouldn't want to loose _me_ just because of my divorce with Logan."

"_I'm not going to say it again, but I would have said the same now. Ror we love you! You can always count on us. But now to the important things. We need to talk about the divorce. Do you have time to drive up here some time this week?"_

"Sure, how about Thursday. But now I have to go. Finn and I are buying an apartment!"

"_So you really got him to stay!"_ she heard before she ended the call.

---------------------

"Please, please! God, if you really love me, then let's take a break!" Rory begged. Buying furniture with Finn was really bad. He was worse than any woman on earth. She had known it would be exhausting, but not that it would be _that_ bad! Finn on the other hand didn't look back. He wanted to have the rooms ready to move in by the time Rory got divorced. But he knew, if he looked at her now he would be confronted with her begging blue eyes and would give in. And he didn't want that to happen.

When they finally had the stuff for Rory's bedroom plus a guy, who would deliver it to the apartment, he smiled at her. They would use the furniture from his apartment for the living room (including a really large plasma TV).

"Now we're going to get you coffee."

--------------------

Before Thursday arrived Finn got to know a complete new chapter of the little town named Stars Hollow. This weekend would be the Stars Hollow dance marathon!

_Flashback_

"_What's this?" he asked when he saw the poster. Rory, who was standing next to him, looked up and smiled._

"_It's for the dance marathon. We do it every year. It goes twenty-four hours, from 6 at Saturday morning and the last pair standing wins. Since I can think Kirk has won the trophy.__ But it's really fun to watch."_

"_Well, maybe the whole trophy-thing will change this year." She looked at him surprised._

"_You're not going to change it, Finn! It was __**always**__ Kirk, who won! And you don't even have a partner, so –" She cut of herself when she saw his grin._

"_No! I'm not going to take part with you! Forget it!"_

"_Oh come on, kitten! You can't do that!" he said pouting and looked at her with his best puppy-dog eyes. Unfortunately for her, her strength didn't survive this look and she gave in._

"_Okay, I'm gonna dance with you, but we will stop the moment I want to!" A moment later she was caught up in his arms, when he hugged her happily. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea …_

_End Flashback_

But first they needed to drive to Boston to meet Colin. Rory was really nervous when they got into the car and drove of. For her it somehow felt like she was going back to Logan and she definitely didn't want that. Finn glanced at her from time to time. He knew exactly how she felt and was afraid that she couldn't survive the whole divorce. It was going to be very complicated.

When they arrived at Colin's house they were greeted by Stephanie waddling down the steps and greeting them happily. Colin followed short after, smirking. After the greetings they went in. It was nice to sit there and talk to their best friends and Finn felt Rory relax more and more next to him. But at some point the subject couldn't be avoided anymore and so Colin started about it.

"The divorce shouldn't be so complicated. Technically you two have nothing that was under both your names. The apartment, the car – it's all his. The only question would be, if you want him to pay." Rory looked at him a little shocked and frightened.

"Why would I want that? It would just make everything worse!" she answered, while she crawled further into Finn's embrace. Colin sighed.

"Yeah it would, but it would leave you at least with _something_. Otherwise you will go out with nothing." The lawyer in him had gotten the upper hand. Rory just smiled weakly.

"I just want to get over with it, Colin. Nothing big, I don't need his money. I have my mom and Stars Hollow and you three. That's enough for me." Colin wanted to say something, but Finn cut him of.

"Let it go, mate. She's right, she got us, and we're going to be there for her. Just let's get over with it, so we can get past the real ugly things."

His friend thought about it a moment and then nodded. Finn was right; it would be the best thing. And Rory got something from Logan, that he wouldn't give away in any divorce – her best friends.

"Let's get over with it!" he decided.


	8. He's my rock

Hey everybody!

So well, as always I want to thank you for the great reviews:

romance in the rain - Big thanks! I just thought it would fit as Finn. I'm glad you liked it.

princetongirl - Thanks is this soon enough?

Curley-Q - Thanks for the review.

Katharina von Valois - Danke fürs reviewen! Ich konnte mich selbst kaium bremsen, den Tanzmarathon zu schreiben. Das Schwierige wird jetzt bloß die Scheidung.

eternalgorithm - Thanks, glad you like it!

So, I couldn't stop myself and wrote my dance marathon. I just loved the episode with it and it was fun writing it by myself. I hope you all like it and you will hit that cute little button to tell me.

Hugs and Kisses,

Purzelbaer

* * *

Saturday morning Rory was woken up by a grinning Finn. Looking at the clock she groaned. It was five in the morning. But he brought her coffee, at least something. And he looked incredibly sexy in his outfit.

"Thirty minutes kitten, come on! Get up and dressed, I want to dance!"

------------

Thirty minutes later Rory was dressed and ready to go, but still couldn't really stand. She leaned into Finn the whole time, trying not to fall asleep standing. When they were there, Babette smiled at them.

"Still not much of an early bird, sugar?" She asked sympathetically.

"How can anyone be up? How can you be up, Finn? It's an ungodly hour!" Rory groaned her eyes still closed. After that Finn burst out laughing.

"You really have been around me for to long, kitten!" She only smiled at that and leaned a little bit more into him. "Never" was the reply he got, and he truly liked that thought.

-------------

"Alright people! Every dancer on the dance floor please! And remember, in case of emergency you may use your yellow card and won't be disqualified as long as your partner remains on the floor and moves all the time! Now get ready everyone! We have only two minutes left until we start!" Taylor shouted over everyone in the dance studio. Finn took Rory's hand and smirked as he saw, where she put her yellow card.

"Nice place" he commented. She hit his arm laughing.

"Don't even think about something dirty, Finn! And it's the same place my mom put it every time." His smirk only grew.

"Thinking something pretty dirty right now, what are you gonna do about it love?"

"Ignoring you, but that is impossible. Let's just dance." Right at that moment Taylor started the countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! And it's Showtime!" With that everyone began to dance.

The first hours were just big fun. Everyone was dancing fast, there wasn't any slow song in between. And, of course, Finn was an amazing dancer. Babette even stayed longer on the floor just to watch him. But as always, hours passed and the songs became slower. The first real slow song came to an abrupt end as Taylor blow the horn and the run around began.

"I really hate Taylor, when he does that – he gets to much pleasure out of it!" Rory pointed out. Finn just grinned; he really had fun so far. It was great to participate with all those crazy people. Andrew had already rushed out and Kirk danced around them, as if he wanted to prove that he was the best. Plus dancing with Rory was fun, too. She had been in a good mood for the whole time. And her mood got only better when Luke made them coffee in the break.

"So my lovely daughter, are you having fun?" Lorelai asked Rory when Finn went away to get them food.

"Yeah, it's really cool and Finn is a good dancer." She smiled happily.

Lorelai smiled too. She had watched her daughter the whole time and she liked what she saw. Rory seemed to glow. She had laughed and joked around with Finn over the last fourteen hours, just a little bit exhausted.

"If I wouldn't know better, I would say you two are in love." Lorelai stated. Her daughter agreed.

"I know, we're pretty close. He was there for my every time when I needed him in the last years. He took care of me, he let me cry on his shoulder when I needed to, he cheered me up, he brought me coffee and every possible food in entire Boston. I don't know how to describe it. He is my rock, the yin to my yang. When we got closer it just fit, you know? It clicked, like in a puzzle. I don't know what I'd do without him." During her speech Rory gestured with her hands and something on her right wrist caught Lorelai's eye. She took the arm and looked at it. It was a silver bracelet with three little pendants on it, a heart, a coffee cup and a kangaroo. The heart was in the middle.

"What's this?" she asked curious.

"It's a birthday present. I got it from Finn for my last birthday. He said he searched for two months before he found a jeweller that could make a coffee cup and a kangaroo."

In this moment Finn came back and Taylor called the dancers on the floor again. Lorelai watched her daughter and her best friend go back. Finn had laid an arm around Rory's waist. It wasn't a possessive gesture or anything, but just this little fact showed the elder Gilmore Girl how much the Australian really cared about her daughter. 'Just like Dean so long ago' she thought and then went back to her husband.

------------

The twenty third hour of the marathon had arrived and Rory was _really_ tired. The only reason why she hadn't passed out by now was the man she leaned on. Finn surely needed to hold nearly her whole weight, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. She had played with the thought of stopping not two hours ago, but Finn seemed to enjoy himself and she didn't want to stop that. She was glad that he liked her hometown that much … and she was quite comfortable with their position (her arms around his neck, her head on his chest and his arms around her waist). Finn felt about the same. He really liked being that close to Rory.

In that moment Kirks partner (he didn't dance with Lulu because she wanted to watch him) went down. Patty woke up and blew the horn. The pair now stood still and Rory looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He smiled down at her and then twirled her around.

"We won, kitten!" he laughed as everyone began to clap.

"We won … We won?!" she finally seemed to register his words. Patty came up to them with the trophy.

"Congratulations! You two did that really good, it's a first that Kirk didn't win!" Suddenly Rory wasn't sleepy anymore. She hugged Finn and then rose herself to give him a kiss. It was nothing, just a little peck on the lips, but that and her cheerful smile were enough for him. She was happy and he was part of the reason. It made him feel even better. Now Lorelai came up to them.

"I'm so proud of you! You got the trophy! I'm happy!" she said, while she jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas. Finn took the trophy from Patty and watched the women smiling. He was really lucky to be here.


	9. And then the ugly part began

Hey everyone!

Thanks for the nice reviews:

Katharina von Valois - Dankeschön! Finn tanzt garantiert viel besser als Kirk, also musste er einfach gewinnen!

Curley-Q - Thakns, and I thought so too:-)

romance in the rain - You know what, I absolutely adore your reviews. Not just yours but, I wnated to say it now.There just so nice! and you're right. Now only Australia needs to come ;-)

just hidden -Thanks, I appreciate that, I try really hard.

snarkNsass - Thanks, and you're officialy not crazier than any of us. There are such great fics out there, I really love most of them, just keep looking!

So now to the breakup. I was really har to write this, cause I'm not one for confrontations like that. It's a little bit shorter than the others and it's mostly dialouge, but i hope it's okay. Just please read and review. I didn't read it again, cause maybe I wouldn't have gotten it on then, so they are probably a few mistakes in it. I hope it doesn't bother you. I although changed the raiting to T, cause I don't think everyone wants to read things like that. Oh and Logan's a big jerk in it, so don't be surprised.

Hugs and kisses,

Purzelbaer!

* * *

One week later they drove back to Boston to get Rory divorced. Colin waited for them in front of the building. He didn't look like he got a lot of sleep in the last time. Before they went into the room Finn hugged Rory one last time.

"I'm scared Finn. I don't think he's gonna be nice, I really hate this!" She said.

"I know, love, I know. But you will go in there now, you will get over with it and I'm gonna wait here. Then we will go to Colin and Stephanie's and will have dinner with them. And don't let anything he says affect you, okay? Logan can be a real jerk sometimes. Now go!"

She sighed, but went in with Colin. The divorce itself wasn't that bad. Both, Rory and Logan, didn't have to speak much. After it Colin told her to go out, he would come soon after. Logan went out with her … and then the ugly part began.

"You're happy now? You're free of me!" it wasn't a mean comment, but it started everything.

"Stop it Logan, you know why I did it." Rory wasn't in the mood to argue with her ex-husband.

"Oh come on, Rory! You left, without even trying to make it work! 'You're not going to take it anymore'? What's that for a statement?"

"It's true Logan! I didn't want to sit around anymore while you were cheating on me!"

"We could have made it work! Man, it is society! Did you really expect me to sit around and just be there for you? "

"But I'm not a society wife, Logan! I threw _everything_ away for you! Don't you think I can expect at least faithfulness from you?!" By this time Finn stood behind her.

"Don't you think I could expect a baby from you? I found the pills Rory! Obviously you forgot them when you ran away! So you couldn't get pregnant, huh!"

"I didn't want to be pregnant from you! You aren't the right father for my child! Ever thought of that?" Finn was still silent, but he was ready to jump in if the fight became ugly for his best friend.

"That's a lame excuse, Rory! I was your husband! Of course your husband is the right father for your child! And if you expected me to be faithful, why didn't you do the same?!"

"What! I didn't cheat on you, Logan!" Rory just wanted to start crying. She wasn't one for ugly confrontations.

"Oh yeah? So you want to tell me, that you didn't hook up with one of my best friends?!"

"No! I would never do that!"

"Well, then tell me why Finn ran after you? Why did you get an apartment together?"

"Because he helped me, that's why!"

"Just admit it, Rory! You little bitch waited for the first opportunity to get my friends away from me! But just because you're shagging Finn doesn't mean you rule the world!"

"Shut it, mate!" Finn finally jumped in. He said it calm, but the warning in the comment was noticeable.

"Oh, so the lover says something too!" Logan laughed humourless.

"We didn't sleep with each other, Logan!" Rory was desperate by now and she could feel Finn saw red by now.

"I don't believe you! I should have seen it; you're just another one of those little whores, who think they're special. But guess what – you're not!"

Finn didn't want to be a bystander anymore. He couldn't control his anger anymore, how could his friend dare to say something like that to Rory?! Just as he was about to loose his temper Colin jumped in. He stood between them and looked at the Australian.

"Don't!" was all he said.

"He called Rory a whore!" Finn protested angrily.

"Calm down, Finn! Ror, honey, could please get him out of here and into the car? A fight is the last that we need now. I'm gonna deal with Logan."

Rory nodded and guided him out, while Colin talked to Logan. When they finally sat in the car, Rory looked up at her best friend.

"Are you okay?" Finn had his eyes closed and his head leaned back. When he heard her voice he opened them and smiled weakly at her.

"I'm fine kitten. How about you?"

"I'm okay, Finn. But you have to promise me something. The next time you meet Logan, you are going to be calm and won't start a fight, okay?"

"I can't promise that, Rory. He said things I just can't accept!"

"I know, but I can deal with it. I know everything he said is not true. Sure, I wanted to cry in there, but I can control myself. And you need to do that, too. Please! Everything is going to be okay, I promise. And if it makes you feel better I'm going to Australia with you." Finn smiled at her.

"Okay, then we're going to Australia!"


	10. What the hell is a Jack?

Hey everyone!

Again THANK YOU for your reviews:

Dinergirl88 - THx and I played with the thought, but I think it turned out better that way.

romance in the rain - Thanks for your review, and yeah I can picture Colin like that too. I don't think his is as much of a snob and jackass as he was in the show.

princetongirl - Thank you

Curley-Q - Thx, I know I hate my Logan. ;-)

Katharina von Valois - Danke und das Update ist da, aber nur ein Lückenfüller inklusive Flashback

Jeremy Shane - Thanks, I'm glad

snarkNsass - Thanks, I'm so glad you guys like my writing!

frackandbonechick - Thx and here's more.

Alright, so this chapter is more a filler. I don't know why, I wanted it to be Australia and now it isn't, well what can I do. I hope you aren't mad at me for this. I'll try to write more very soon!

Hugs and kisses to everyone!

Purzelbaer

* * *

„How can you do that to me? You just came back and now you're already leaving mommy again, for a _month_!" Lorelai pouted. Luke, who stood behind her, just rolled his eyes at that. It had been two weeks since the divorce and now Finn and Rory were leaving for Australia.

"The last time I checked, you wanted me to go to Australia and thought I was stupid not to jump into the next plane" Rory stated.

"We need to go, kitten. Jack is waiting for us" Finn said, when he came up behind her. Lorelai looked at him surprised.

"What the hell is a Jack?" she asked. With a sigh Rory explained it to her mother.

"Jack is the pilot. We're using Finn's private plane. It's more comfortable that way."

"Oh my daughter became a rich kid, flying with private jets. I'm disappointed. Luke, I want another kid, because this one went to the evil side." Lorelai said dramatically. Rory just rolled her eyes, while Finn tried to stifle his laughter. After a final round of hugging and kissing the two we're finally on their way to the airport. As Finn concentrated on the road in front of them, Rory thought of the first time, he had wanted to convince her to leave with him for Australia.

_Flashback_

_Rory sat on her bed, watching TV. Well, more having the TV on so she had an excuse for crying her eyes out. She didn't know what was on or who the actors were. All she could think about was that Logan did it __**again**__. He had cheated on her so many times by now, she shouldn't care anymore. But she did and every time her heart was ripped out again. In this moment someone knocked carefully on the bedroom door. She didn't bother to answer. It could only be one person and he wouldn't wait for a reaction. Moments later his strong arms were wrapped around her body as he sat down next to her and kissed her hair. Rory didn't look up at him. She knew that he already wanted to kill Logan for doing this to her, he didn't need to see the hurt in her eyes. They stayed like that for about ten minutes before he sighed and let go of her, so he could look into her eyes._

"_Which one was it this time, kitten?"_

"_Tracy, I think. She's his secretary right now and when I called they had a 'meeting' in his office." Her voice had a bitter tone._

_It broke his heart to see her like this – sadly it happened often. He once again __let her crawl into his arms. Finn closed his eyes for a moment as he let himself fall back on the pillows, with his sobbing best friend still in his arms. Then he made a decision._

"_Let's get out of here, love. I'll take you to Australia with me." When she heard his words, she looked up._

"_We can't go to Australia, Finn. I mean what about Logan? What will he think, if I run away with his best friend?"_

"_I don't give a damn about Logan! Just for a few weeks, please! I can't stand it to see you like that. Please just, come with me! You need to smile again!" In his pleading eyes she could see the same pain she felt. He only wanted to see her happy. But once again she declined._

"_We can't, Finn. I know, he is a jackass, but he's still my husband. And maybe, if I'm patient, he'll stop seeing those women one day."_

"_Don't be naïve, please! He won't stop, he will just break your heart over and over again. I don't know, why I even let him do that. I should have done something long ago!" Finn was mad at Logan, Rory had known that before, but never he had voiced his opinion like that._

"_You haven't done something because I didn't want you to. Please, let's stop. I'm going to … take a shower and then we will watch a movie, something tragic."_

"_I'm getting Moulin Rouge" he murmured, as she stood up and went to the bathroom._

_End Flashback_

Since then so many things had changed. And through everything, she always had Finn to rely on. She was really lucky to have him in her live.


	11. The heart is something you can’t control

Hey everyone!

Thanks for the reviews again:

imcck - You're right, but she is already divorced. Well, thanks for the review anyway.

Curley-Q - Thanks, I couldn't help myself I just needed to write that ;-)

Jeremy Shane - Thank you

snarkNsass - Thanks for the review, and I'm glad I'm doing such a good job. And on one side, you're right, they should have done more with him. On the other side, if they had done any more we couldn't add so much imagination to him and make him to the one he is. I don't think my Finn would be the one in the show. Or maybe he would be, I don't know.

So, again this is mostly flashback. I just can't help myself. I want to get in as much Rory and Finn from the past as possible before something actually happens in the present, which will for sure in Australia. I hope you all like it and hit that cute little button to review. Take it as a birthday gift for me, because my b-day is on saturday.

Hugs und kisses to everyone,

Susu :-)

* * *

„Wake up, kitten, we're there" Slowly Rory opened her eyes to look into Finns smiling ones.

"Have I ever told you, that you look cute, when you're sleeping?" he asked.

"No you haven't, but that may come from the fact, that you usually saw me asleep after I cried myself to sleep. Are we really there already?"

"Yup, come on let's go!" He held out his hand and she gladly took it, still a little dizzy from sleeping. But this faded the moment she got out of the plane and the sun shone brightly out of the blue sky. Half an hour later they sat in a cab and were on their way to the hotel (which not surprisingly was owned by Finn's family). They had booked the honeymoon-suite, which was the biggest suite in the hotel, but had only one bed, a fact neither of them minded. They were used sleeping in one bed anyway.

"Alright, I want to go to the beach and we'll go shopping today" Rory set plans for the rest of the day. When she saw his face light up, she quickly added:

"Wait, _I _will go shopping and you will come with me and carry my bags. Another shopping tour with you I probably won't survive."

"Now I'm hurt! That would mean I'm worse than Steph, and I know for certain, that I'm not _that _bad!"

"You're close, Finny. I never knew for sure, if I should thank your father for giving you his feminine touch or course him, but I think it's a little bit of both."

"Remember that you like my parents, love. By the way, they want us to visit some time this week." He saw her eyes light up. She had liked his parents since she first met them. That must have been about three years ago, when they visited him during Christmas.

_Flashback_

"_Do you really need to work at __**Christmas**__?" Rory asked disappointed._

"_I'm sorry, Ace. I know, you had it all planned, just the two of us and all, but I can't do anything against it. My father sends me to London and I can't make it back until the 30__th__. But I promise New Years Eve will be all yours and I will get you something in London, okay? Maybe you can ask Colin and Steph, if you can have dinner with them? Well, I need to go now. Bye, I'll call you, when I'm there!" With that he kissed her goodbye and was out the door, before she even could say a word. Sighing she took out her phone and pressed the one button. Colin and Steph would have dinner with their parents, so she didn't want to disturb this rare occasion._

"Hey, kitten!"_ The cheery voice of a certain Australian greeted her. Immediately a smile stole itself on her lips._

"_Hey, Finn! Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Logan's away for Christmas and I don't want to be alone, so I thought if you and I maybe …"_

"He leaves you alone at Christmas? Huntz is a real idiot sometimes. But I would love you to join us for Christmas! And I mean not only dinner, but the whole holidays."

"_Us?" she asked, not quite sure, who else he could mean._

"Yeah, my parents are coming here to celebrate with me. Since Trish and I are both away they felt alone, so I invited them. They would love to meet you anyway."

"_Really? You told your parents about me?"_

"Yup. You're one of my best friends, of course they know about you!"

"_I would love to meet them, Finn! I'll see you tomorrow, okay? You promised me a movie night!"_

"Of course, kitten. See you then!"

_Smiling she shut her phone again. Maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad._

_On Christmas Eve Rory looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She wore a dark red dress and her hair swung in shiny locks around her shoulders. She smiled at the mirror and then made her way to Finn's apartment. There she was greeted by a stressed out Finn. His shirt wasn't buttoned right and he wore only one shoe._

"_Come here, I'll help you" Rory said, while seating him in a chair after buttoning his shirt right. She found his other shoe and then ran a hand through his hair affectionate, like with a little boy. After that she looked around in the apartment. They had decorated the tree and the whole place together the day before and it looked really good. Finn's room was a mess, as usual, but she figured that his parents knew this side of him._

"_Now, we're ready to go." Finn let out a deep sigh._

"_Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you, love."_

"_Still searching for your right shoe, I think. But we need to get to the restaurant now, come on!"_

"_Mom, Dad!" Rory could see, that Finn was really happy to see his parents. She watched them hugging each other. Finn looked much like his father, they even had the same black nail polish on their fingers, except for his eyes, which he got from his mother. The scene in front of her made her somehow sad. She missed her mom terribly, especially on holidays and days they used to be together all the time, like the day of the first snow. But she ignored the upcoming sadness, because now Finn turned to her and introduced her smiling._

"_Mom, dad, this is Rory. Rory, these are my parents."_

"_Hello, Mister and Misses Morgan" she said shyly._

"_Oh please, that's way too formal! Call us Andrew and Carolyn, dear" Finn's father said, before they both came up to her and hugged her just like they had hugged Finn. With that a wonderful evening began. After dinner they went to Finn's apartment and just said in the living room and talked. Rory heard a lot of tales about her friend and told Carolyn and Andrew some things about their son as well. Altogether it had been the best Christmas since she had left Stars Hollow._

"_I like your parents" Rory announced, when they lay in Finn's bed that night (she stayed there, because Finn wanted to hold his promise and give her a full Christmas)._

"_They like you too, love."_

"_And you have such a great relationship … and …" With her words her eyes started to water and finally she began to cry. Finn, surprised from her reaction, held her close and let her sob into his chest._

"_What's the matter, love?" he whispered._

"_It's just … I've seen you and them … and … and it just made me miss my mom so badly. We should be … be together now, but we don't even talk. God, I miss her!" she explained sobbing. Finn just kissed her hair and still held her close._

"_It's going to be okay, kitten. I promise."_

_End Flashback_

It nearly had killed him to see her like this that night and he still remembered his mother's words, when he quietly got out of bed the next morning to make coffee for Rory. She had sat in the kitchen and looked at him with a soft expression in her eyes.

"You heard us, didn't you?" his voice wasn't more than a whisper. She nodded and watched him, while he started the coffee maker.

"Finn? Do you love this girl?" she had asked, her tone was the same as his had been. He had avoided her eyes and stammered a little bit, which mad only made her smile.

"The heart is something you can't control, honey. You can try to deny it, but it will always be there. You care for her, I have seen the way you look at her. You can't get as close to her as you want, but you can take care of her. Be there for her, when she needs you. It will make both of you happy in the end."

He was sure, he wouldn't ever forget those words. She had been right in the end, and seeing Rory happy was all, that counted for him.

* * *

Oh yeah, and "The heart is something you can't conrtol" isn't originally mine. I took it out of "Voices off camera" by Rise Against. It just seemed to fit there. 


	12. Why am I afraid?

Hey everyone!

Thanks again for your reviews:

romance in the rain - That's okay, I don't have always time either - luckily I'm the writer ;-) And thanks for your review, I'm so glad you liked it!

Jeremy Shane - Thank you!

Curley-Q - Thanks, and I'm glad you liked them

So, I know it have only been two days since I last updated, but this just came to me and I needed to write it down. Again this was inspired by a Rise Against song, also the text doesn't really fit. If you're interested, it was Everchanging, the acoustic version. I think this chapter shows, how close Rory and Finn really are and it's not that long, but I thought, if I would write more it wouldn't be good. I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and I have something I wanted to say: You hopefully know I'm happy about every review I get, but I have 11403 hits and 67 alerts for it and on the other side I got only 3 reviews on the last chapter, the one before that got 4. So to all the silent readers out there - PLEASE leave a review, I'm desperate for them. Even if you don't like it or if you think my figures are totally out of character, just write something. So, I wanted to say that and now I did, so enjoy the chapter!

Hugs and Kisses!

Susu :-)

* * *

Rory really enjoyed being with Finn. Of course, shopping with him had again been bad. If she would believe in god, she would think it was punishment for her sins. On the other side, he was a saviour. He had been so amazing the first days after the divorce, it would be unbelievable for everyone, who had known him in college. He had brought her coffee, he had put together everything for her bedroom – Luke had been the one, who had finished it in the end, after Finn had two blue fingers and a cut in his left hand, but it was the thought that counted -, he had basically done everything to make her happy. When Rory lay in bed this night, after a day of shopping and the beach, she thought of all those things. Finn next to her had fallen asleep a while ago, he even snored softly. She didn't know exactly, why she had begun to think about it now, but now she wrapped her mind around the past time, not only the weeks but also the years, that they had spent together by now. They had gone from two people, who had just known each other because of her boyfriend, to friends and finally to people, who shared everything with each other, who knew what the other was thinking, feeling and what the other needed. She had gotten to know a completely different side of the Australian and she had learned to rely on him. When she thought of it now, her whole life somehow had been build entirely on him for the last years and in some way this scared her now. He knew all of her secrets, simply everything about her and no one had ever known those things except for her mother and maybe Lane, but she wasn't so sure about that one.

"Why?" she whispered. The word flood around in the dark room getting no answer. Why did she let this man let get so close to her? Why did she think about this now? And why did that fact scare the crap out of her now? She didn't have answers for those questions, but she knew she wasn't afraid of her feelings for Finn. She was afraid, that he would someday use one of those things against her and let her down. She was afraid to get hurt by the one person she knew of, that he would rather die than ever hurt her. But why?

"Why aren't you sleeping, kitten?" was she snapped out of her thought by the voice of said guy.

"I couldn't sleep. There are so many things, that I need to wrap my mind around."

"Tell me one of those things" he was sleepy, but still she was the first thing on his mind. Rory just shook her head. She couldn't tell Finn, what she had been thinking about, but she couldn't lie to him either.

"Just tell me love, it can't be that bad." She closed her eyes for a moment, before she sighed and decided to tell him.

"I thought about you and me."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. It just came to me and I suddenly realized how close we really are. I think, I'm afraid, Finn."

"Why are you afraid?" He sat next to her by now, looking at her with curiosity in his eyes – and something she couldn't quite read.

"I know I shouldn't be. I feel stupid, you know? But I'm afraid, that you will hurt me somehow, that you will let me down." She didn't look into his eyes, so she couldn't see how they softened at her words.

"Come here" he said and she crawled into his arms.

"It's not stupid, love, don't think that. I understand, really. There were many guys in your life, who let you down. Your father, who had never really been in your life; Jess, who just disappeared; Logan and even Dean somehow. They were all close to you and they all let you down. But you need to believe me something. I promise, no I swear not to ever let you down. I won't hurt you, Rory. Rather I'd jump from one of those crazy high skyscrapers they have in China or Japan, than _ever_ hurt you. I've seen you hurt and I just couldn't live with it." Rory's eyes had started to water with his words and she hugged him.

"I love you, Finny."

"I know, kitten. We should go back to sleep now." With that he kissed her temple and crawled back under the covers. Rory watched for a few minutes before she did the same. She didn't know, why she had been afraid anymore. She was so lucky to have such a caring best friend.


	13. Uncle Finn

Hey everyone!

As always, I first want to say thanks:

Jeremy Shane - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

Curley-Q - Thank you!

SarcasticLoner - Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. I don't know why, but I always pictured Finn as the caring kind of guy, he just had no one to show it

romance in the rain - Thanks, well I want one too, but where should we get one? And I think you found exactly the right word.

MaryBBlove23 - Thanks, and believe me I was surprised too, when I discovered my love for them. But I'm used to it by now. ;-)

Silver of Melody - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

So, this one's a little bit and a little bit pointless for me, but I don't have much time right now and I wanted to get something up. This has been sitting on my pc for a few weeks now, so I uploaded it. Don't be mean, but please review!!!!

Hugs and kisses,

Susu :-)

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up from a knock on the door and the delicious smell of coffee, which filled the room moments later. She kept her eyes closed till Finn sat down on the bed and held a cup in front of her.

"Morning!" she said cheery and snagged the coffee out of his hands.

"In my world it could be considered morning, yeah" he smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked surprised. It had to be late, when he said something like that.

"Two in the afternoon, love!" he grinned, but was serious again a moment later, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I told you it was stupid!"

"And I told you it wasn't. But let's move on, now. What do you want to do with the rest of the day?" he asked. Rory knew he was still thinking about last night, though. She was about to answer, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered it. Seconds later a smile spread across his face.

"You're here? … Of course! … No, Rory is here with me … Sure, I would love that. Just let me ask, okay?" He looked back at his best friend.

"My sister's in town, love. She would love to meet us, especially you. Do you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go! We can meet her after we ate breakfast – or lunch actually." She agreed happily. Rory had never met Finn's little sister personally, but she knew everything about her. Trisha was five years younger than him and had a daughter named Rosalie. Everyone just called the little girl Rosie. Rory had seen pictures of them, but they never met, because Trish lived in Paris with her husband. Meeting her now was an offer she happily agreed on.

Finn smiled at her and then turned back to the phone conversation to confirm the meeting. At the same time Rory got up and headed for the bathroom to shower. Finn watched her go. She was dressed in his shirt. It was way too big for her, but strangely it seemed to fit perfectly. He had always liked seeing her in his shirts. It had only been on rare occasions, that he saw her like that before her divorce. Since she moved out, she wore them nearly every night. A fact his selfish side was overjoyed with. Plus they might be way too big for her, they barely reached her knees. It was a very tempting sight. Groaning he put the now shut phone away and let himself fall back on the bed. He _needed_ to stop thinking about her like that!

"Uncle Finn!" the little girl called and ran towards them. He bent down and caught his three-year-old niece smiling.

"Hey there, little girl! I missed you, do you know that?" Rosie nodded and hugged her uncle happily.

"Missed you too!" she agreed. Rory stood next to them and watched the scene smiling. She had never thought about Finn as a fatherly type, but now it seemed just natural. A smiling woman came to stand in front of them. She had blond hair and her eyes had the same deep green Finn's had. Rory recognized her immediately, despite the fact that she had seen her only on the pictures in Finn's bedroom. As Finn and Rosie seemed to be in their own little world, the two women smiled at each other.

"I'm Trisha" Finn's sister finally said, rolling her eyes at her daughter and brother. Rory smiled at that.

"I figured. I'm Rory, it's nice to meet you!" They shook hands when Finn and Rosie finally snapped out of their daze. Finn turned towards the two women and watched them for a moment, before he asked impatiently: "So, what do we want to do now?" Both girls looked at him and then burst out laughing as they saw his expression.

Trisha smiled at her big brother as they watched Rosie play with Rory. The little girl, not known for being shy, had liked Rory immediately. After a while, Trish turned around and looked at Finn.

"So, since when do you sleep with her?" she asked. Finn looked at her surprised.

"I don't. She's my friend, nothing more." Trisha rolled her eyes at that.

"I understand, if you don't want to tell mom and dad, Finn. But you can tell me, you know?"

"Trish, I do not sleep with her. We never did! And I don't think that will change in the future." His sister looked away again, a smile gracing her lips.

"But you want to, Finn. I can see it."

"Her feelings are more important than mine." He shrugged. He had always handled it that way, and he wouldn't change it. He looked at his little sister surprised, when she began to laugh.

"You're in love. And she isn't even a redhead! I always thought you would marry when you're seventy and she would be a twenty-year-old, who only wants your money."

"What does it matter, that she isn't a redhead?" he asked, not quite understanding.

"You haven't looked at a girl without red hair and with a brain since you were fifteen Finn! It's funny!"

"What's funny?" Rory asked, while she sat down at Finn's lap. His arms came around her waist and she leaned back at his chest. Finn ignored the knowing look his sister shot him and answered: "Nothing, kitten, nothing!"


	14. Sunsets are for couples

Hey everyone!

So here I am again and I want to say thank you, as always:

Jeremy Shane - Thank you

Silver of Melody - Thanks, I'm glad you thought so

snarkNsass - You should tell that to my teachers. They obviously think, we have too much freetime, so they are all making tests. But I'm glad you liked it - and I'm glad I rescued you, by the way ;)

Curley-Q - Thanks, I thought I just should bring them in

romance in the rain - You're probably right. I would go, but sadly I don't have the money. Anyway, I'm glad you liked this chapter!

So here's the new chapter. I'm in a little of a romance mood, so I couldn't let them be there without anything happen anymore.

Hope you like it, please R&R!

Hugs and kisses,

Susu :-)

* * *

Later that day Trish finally caught Rory alone. She had waited for an opportunity to talk to her brother's "best friend" without having him around for a while now, but it nearly seemed impossible to catch one of them not glued to the other.

"Hey" she said and sat down next to Rory. The other woman looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hi."

"So, where did you leave my brother?" Rory's smile grew.

"With your daughter. I think he needed a nap, too. When I left him, he was asleep in our room next to Rosie."

"So there's no chance, that he's coming down her soon?" Trish asked. She had it confirmed, than risk the possibility, that Finn found out about her concerns.

"I don't think so. It was a very sweet picture. I never took Finn as the fatherly type."

"Yeah well, there's a lot more about him than what meets the eye." Rory looked down for a moment.

"I know. I don't think I would be where I am in my life without him." Trish looked at her questioning. Finn had never told her Rory's full story.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't grow up in society. But when I met Logan in college I changed. By the end of my second year I dropped out of Yale, moved in with my grandparents and joined the DAR. Luckily an old friend of mine helped me out of that after a while and I went back to school. But Logan and I were together until my graduation, even though I knew he had cheated on me. When he proposed I said yes without thinking twice; it was just the right thing to do for me. My mom didn't think he was right for me and tried to talk me out of it, so I broke contact to her and moved to Boston with Logan. We married and I was happy, but about one year after our wedding I found out, that he was cheating on me – not just with one woman, but with a _lot_. Well, that was basically the day, that Finn and I started our friendship. He was the only one, who knew about Logan's cheating besides me and he helped me through all this. I probably would have gone crazy without him. In the end I got the strength to move out and go back to my mom. Finn and Colin helped me, where they could. I know for sure, that I would still be with Logan, if it wasn't for Finn." A deep thankfulness could be heard out of Rory's words. But thankfulness wasn't always enough.

"Wow. I don't really know what else to say to this story!" They sat in silence for a few minutes till Trish began to speak again.

"Rory … After what you just told me, it might sound stupid, but … could you be careful around Finn?" Rory looked at her surprised.

"What? Why?"

"Well, your whole behaviour around each other … I think you might be a little more than a friend for him." To her surprise the other girl laughed.

"That's not true! If it seems like that, I'm sorry, but we're just friends. And since I know Finn he never looked at a girl unless she was a redhead!"

"I know, maybe you're right. I just don't want him to get hurt." With a look in Trish's eyes Rory was serious again.

"I won't hurt him, I promise." Trish nodded and stood up.

"I'll let you get back to your book." With that she disappeared.

"I want to see the sunset at the beach!" Rory decided, after they said goodbye to Trish and Rosie.

"No" was Finn's simple answer.

"Why not?"

"Sunsets are for couples! And since we aren't a couple, we shouldn't watch a sunset at a beach."

"That's not true! Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Finn …" Rory looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes. He held her gaze for a moment, then his walls caved in.

"Fine."

"Thank you! I promise I'll be your best friend for that!" He just shook his head smiling and silently asked himself, what he might have gotten himself in.

True to his opinion, Finn saw a lot of couples at the beach. He sighed. This kind of scenarios weren't really his type. He wasn't the romantic guy, but what could he do? When Rory finally had found a place to her liking they sat down and looked at the setting sun above the ocean.

She leaned a little bit more into him, as his arm came around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful" Rory sighed.

"Hmm …" he agreed, not really looking at the sunset. He had seen a lot of those in his life. They were pretty, but nothing against the girl leaning against his shoulder. _You need to stop this_, he thought, _now … one … two … three … and look away … you're still looking!_

In this moment Rory looked up and smiled at him. The smile in her eyes was suddenly replaced by surprise as he couldn't fight the urge anymore and leaned down. Her lips were soft against his. After a few seconds she responded to his kiss – it felt like nothing he ever experienced. Sadly the happiness didn't last long, because she pulled away abruptly and held her fingers to her lips on shock.

"You … You kissed me!"

* * *

So that's the chapter. Tell me what you think, even if it's just, that I'm mean!


	15. Do you regret kissing him?

Hey everyone, here I am again!

First I want to say thanks for the reviews I got:

romance in the rain - Yeah well, maybe someday we'll both find a Finn dream. Thanks for your review. I screwed it up a little bit, but I'm going to fix everything in the next chappy, promise!

Jeremy Shane - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it that much :-) happy

Curley-Q - I know, but I just needed the cliffhanger there. I'm glad you liked it.

Silver of Melody - Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.

Katharina von Valois - Dankeschön. Du Arme! Viel Glück mit deinen Klausuren!

SmilingBaby - Thanks, I'm glad you like my story. But Rory didn't exactly promise to be careful, just not to hurt Finn. And she thinks they're friends and nothing more - or better she thought.

snarkNsass - I know I'm mean, and she runs, but everything will work out! Thanks for the review

punkchick18 - Thank you for your review. And they're great together, aren't they?

So I finally got a little more breathing time so I wrote this. The real conversation between Rory and Finn is coming in the next chappy, though.

I still hope you'll all like it and you'll review!

Hugs and kisses to all!

Susu :-)

_

* * *

_

Sadly the happiness didn't last long, because she pulled away abruptly and held her fingers to her lips on shock

_Sadly the happiness didn't last long, because she pulled away abruptly and held her fingers to her lips on shock._

_"You … You kissed me!"_

Before he could even think of an answer or an explanation she grabbed her purse and did what Gilmore Girls could do best – she ran.

"Rory!" she heard him get up and quickly follow her, which only made her run faster.

"Rory, for heavens sake, stop!" she didn't listen. He chased her down two streets, until he lost her between the crowds of people. He searched for her full two hours, but didn't even find a peek of her. Through all the time panic started to build up inside of him. He had lived here most of his live, but she had never been here before. She surely would get lost and couldn't find her way back – or worse, _someone _could find her, which might end terrible for her. Finally he gave up and hailed a cab, hoping that, against his former worries, she was back at the hotel by now.

He really started to panic when he got to their room and everything was quiet and untouched, no sign of her anywhere. Sighing he sat down on the bed, tried to calm down a little bit, got his phone and called the only person he knew, who would stay rational in his situation.

"Hey sis, I _really_ need your help!"

At the same time, but in a different corner of Sydney, Rory sat down on a bench and tried her best to think about what had happened. She didn't have much success though, so she just picked up her phone and dialled her mother's number. She was sure Lorelai could help her.

"_Whoever you are, I'm gonna kill you! It's seven thirty on a Sunday!"_

"You wouldn't kill your only daughter, would you?" she tried her best to seem happy.

"_What's up babe?"_ Of course Lorelai knew instantly, that something was wrong.

"I … I met Finn's sister today and in when Finn and Rosie took a nap she kept saying those things about Finn seeing me as more than a friend. And then I wanted to see the sunset, so Finn and I went to the beach and Finn kissed me and I ran and now I'm sitting on a bench somewhere and I don't really know where I am or what I should do." After this Lorelai was silent for a few minutes.

"_You kissed Finn?"_ she finally asked.

"He kissed me – and I kissed him back"

"_And then you ran?"_

"Yeah and now I don't know what I should do or how I feel and-"

"_Okay, calm down, honey. We'll figure it out" _Lorelai cut her off, now fully awake.

"Try!"

"_Okay, so he kissed you and you kissed him back. How did that feel?"_

"How should it feel? It felt pretty good and it was sweet and all, but –"

"_Good, then you ran – why?" _Lore cut her off once again.

"Because I realized what we were doing and I didn't know how to deal with it or with him – so I ran."

"_So you're confused. Do you regret kissing him?" _She heard her daughter smile.

"I have yet to regret anything in my life that concerns Finn." Her voice had a somewhat dreamy tone. Again there was silence while Lorelai thought about the details her daughter gave her.

"_Honey? I think there's something more between you and Finn, than you want to admit." _A few days ago Rory would have laughed about that, but thinking about this day's events she wasn't so sure.

"I don't know anymore. I'm just so confused! Just tell me, what I should do!"

"_You should call Finn and talk to him about it. And in the end you two might even give something new a chance?" _Rory sighed.

"Okay, thanks mom! Talk to you later, I love you!"

"_Love you too, hon. Now go get him!"_

Trish watched her brother pacing around the room, staring at the phone in his hand and wishing it to ring.

"Finn, you need to calm down!"

"I can't calm down! I don't know where she is and what might be done to her and I'm just such an idiot for kissing her!" He didn't get an answer from his sister, because in this moment the phone finally started ringing.

"_Rory?"_ he sounded exhausted and helpless, but most of all panicked.

"Yeah it's me. Listen, I'm sorry I ran and obviously you worried about me – I'm sorry about that too. Could you come and pick me up, I think we have something to talk about.

"_Good, are you okay? Where are you?"_

"I'm fine and I'm at …"

He listened to her directions, nodded at his sister's unspoken question and finally calmed down. She was okay, so he could finally stop worrying.


	16. The simplest yet most complicated way

Hey everyone! Here I am again!

Jeremy Shane - Thanks, I hope you like this one too

chezzybabe - grin I am glad you liked it. I know, you can't actually see the sun set, cause well I've never been there but Sydney is my favorite town. I hoped noone would stumble over it, but you did I'm soory for that. It was just, that this stupid couple sentence screamed "Put me in, put me in" and I finally obliged. And don't be sorry for telling your opinion.

romance in the rain - Thanks for the review. Yeah, I think it would have happened, cause with most of her problems Rory actually went to her mom and I really liked that in the show.

Curley-Q - I'm glad you liked it.

IcyAngel23 - Thakns for the review and I'm sorry, if you feel that way. I like things going slow, but that's personal opinion.

Silver of Melody - Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it. Yeah well, even if it is against Gilmore rules, she always ran after she got kissed by a boy for the first time - except Logan. Thought I should add that to her again. ;-)

Now here's the nxt chappy - hope you like it and please R&R!

Hugs and Kisses

Susu :-)

* * *

The cab drive back to the hotel was silent

The cab drive back to the hotel was silent. Neither of them knew really how to start this conversation; it was new territory for them.

--

Back in the hotel room, Rory sat down and looked up at Finn, who read the note his sister left them.

"So …" Rory started. Finn looked up from the note.

"Yeah?" He sounded somewhat nervous.

"Could you please sit down? We really need to talk about this." He sat down next to her. "Okay, you kissed me."

"I did, but –" he was interrupted by her.

"You kissed me and I kissed you back."

"I know you did."

"After that I ran. I'm sorry for that!"

"Why did you run?"

"I think it was kind of a reflex. Nearly every time a boy kissed me for the first time, I ran. When Dean kissed me, when Tristan kissed me, when Jess kissed me and now you. Come to think of it, Logan was the only one, from whom I've never run away."

"When you put it like that it sounds like a good thing, that you ran." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with two of the three boys you ran from you were involved after it."

"Oh?" she hadn't thought of that. After that they were silent for a few minutes, as Rory thought about it and Finn waited impatiently for her to speak again.

"I guess you're right" she finally said.

"Okay, now that we covered the facts, could you please tell me what we're gonna do?"

"Only, if you answer me a question."

"Go ahead, love."

"What do you feel for me?"

"I …" he tried, but didn't really know, what to say. The full truth was surely a little to much at the moment – or wasn't it?

"You what?" she felt nervous. God, why did it make her nervous to see him hesitate? Was this good or bad? Only a few hours earlier they wouldn't even have thought about that!

"I don't think you really want to know."

"I do too! Tell me, please."

"But it would make everything so complicated. Everything was going so fine just now and I so don't want to screw things up. Let's just pretend nothing ever happened." Rory looked at him. His eyes were full of fear. But why was he so afraid? She sighed.

"I don't think we can do that, Finn. It happened and that I ran doesn't automatically mean that I wish it never happened. I don't regret anything – well at least nothing about you."

"You don't regret it?" he sounded surprised.

"No, I don't. Now could you please answer my question?"

"It's pretty simple, but then again it's not. Let's just say, you are the only one for whom I've ever hated one of my friends."

"That's not what I asked. I wanted to know, what your feelings are. _If _you ever tell me, I would feel much better about mine."

"I just don't want to scare you, kitten."

"Finn …" she slowly lost her temper. Why couldn't he just say it?

He on the other side debated about whether or not he should tell her the truth. He finally just settled for the simplest yet most complicated way to put it.

"I love you."

"No I didn't mean you should tell me, what you alw- Wait, you meant that!" She looked at him, taken aback.

"Yes, Ror. I mean, that I'm in love with you … Now could you please start breathing again?" He looked worried. Rory realized that she had been holding her breath. She slowly let it out again and smiled shyly at him.

"I don't really know what to say now. I'm sorry." To her surprise he smiled understanding.

"Don't be. I spend at least three years denying it. I don't give you three years to think, but I know you need time to process. It's okay."

"But I don't want you to think, that I don't feel that way!"

"Well, do you?"

"I … maybe … but …" after one breath she settled for an answer, "Yes, I think I do."

Now his smile turned from understanding to unbelievably happy and he pulled her into his arms.

"You sure?"

"I am." She smiled, too.

"Are you going to rum again, if I kiss you now?" After she shook her head he pulled her into a long kiss, which left both of their heads spinning. And it felt _really_ good – for both of them.

* * *

eading it now, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. I hope you all won't mind that. Maybe I'm gonna rewrite this one.


	17. Didn't your father just squeal!

I am so SORRY guys! I should have updated sooner!

But again thanks for the wonderful reviews, 100 by now you're great!

SmilingBaby - Thanks for the review, I don't really know what will happen but I have a scenario with Logan in my head ...

Jeremy Shane - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

mmooch - That wasn't me, it was this wonderful sexy Australian called Finn ;) Anyway thanks and I'm glad you liked it that much. Believe me, once you're hooked on PDLD they won't let you go ;)

Katharina von Valois - Danke, ich finds immer wieder schön, so was zu hören, macht mich immer ganz stolz auf mich selbst

Curley-Q - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it

Silver of Melody - Thanks, and yes I may, but I'm not so sure ;)

SnailWar - I think so too. I don't like it rushed, I rather feel with my characters and let them be happy in the end

IcyAngel23 - I don'T mind, I'm just glad you like my story :)

KrazyKarah - Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

So again I apologize for the long delay, please don't be mad! Imagine Ror/Finn kids instead! ;)

Hugs and kisses to all my great readers and reviewers (is that a word?), Susu

* * *

Two days later Rory awoke well rested and with a smile on her lips. She turned over to look at Finn, who was sound asleep next to her. With a slightly evil grin she noted, that it was past ten thirty. Time to wake him up, though he wouldn't be very pleased with the time. She crawled out from under the covers and began to bounce up and down on the bed.

"Come on, sleepyhead, wake up!" the first response that she got, was a groan. When she wouldn't stop he rolled over, eyes still closed, grabbed her wrists and pulled her down, so that she lay half on top of him.

"Stop it, love" he mumbled.

"No good morning?" she pouted and even though he couldn't see it, he smiled. He knew all too well how she looked, when she did that.

"You just woke me up from a very nice dream and I don't think it's time for me to get up yet, or open my eyes for that matter. So how should I say good morning?"

"Think of something you can do with closed eyes" she suggested. He grinned and the captured her lips with his own.

"Mornin' kitten" he mumbled after they parted again.

"Hey" she mumbled back.

They lay still for a moment, until Rory couldn't take it anymore and started sitting up again, which was nearly impossible as Finn's arms were still tightly around her.

"Could you move, so I can stand up?"

"Nope."

"But I need food, I want to call room service!"

"So do it from here."

"But I can't reach the phone" she whined. She really needed her coffee, and her pancakes.

"Fine" he sighed and let go. After she fulfilled her duty she climbed back into the bed and tried to wake him up once again.

"Finny? Please wake up now, or open your eyes, 'cause I know you're awake." Finally giving up he opened his eyes and sat up.

"There, I'm awake. Are you happy now?"

"Very. Now you can kiss me good morning."

"And I thought, I already did that" he grinned.

"Twice is better."

"I can't argue with that, now can I?" As she shook her head, he claimed her lips once more.

--

After Rory got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to shower Finn lay back down. He was more than happy. Actually being with Rory felt perfect. But that was not the point right now. Now he could go back to sleep for at least an hour! Happily he closed his eyes again.

--

That evening they stood outside the Morgan mansion. Since Rory was pretty nervous Finn tried to calm her down. He gave her a short, sweet kiss and an assuring smile and laid his arm around her waist.

"Come on, kitten. It won't be different from all the other times – only that my mother will talk about her future grandchildren." With that he pressed the doorbell.

Instead of a maid, like Rory was used to from her grandparents, they saw Andrew and Carolyn standing behind the door with smiles on their faces. Upon seeing them enter, especially the way Rory snuggled closer to her boyfriend, both parents began to squeal out of joy. Rory looked up in shock, only to be met by the grin on Finn's face.

"I told you, no difference" he said.

"But … didn't your father just squeal?!"

"That he did, love." Finn's grin only grew upon seeing her face.

"I probably will never get used to your father" Rory mumbled and then looked up and greeted the rest of the Morgan family, Trish and Rosie and Trish's husband, smiling. Afterwards the pair was pulled in a bone breaking hug by both Andrew and Carolyn at the same time.

"I knew it! I knew it! I told you he'd tell her someday!" Andrew was nearly jumping out of joy.

"Mom, Dad, I know you're happy, but you still shouldn't hug your only son and his girlfriend to death!" Finn pressed. Both let go of them and guided them to the dining room.

The talk during dinner was mostly Carolyn gushing about how adorable her son's kids would look like and Andrew planning where to celebrate his son's wedding. Surprisingly Rory didn't feel uncomfortable with talking about it. She was listening to Andrew's plans with a smile and tried to imagine what this wedding would be like. This time her mother and Luke would be there and she could invite the whole town – no one would blame her in this family. Only when she saw Finn's knowing smile it occurred to her that she was imagining her wedding two _days_ after she actually got together with him. She blushed a little but he only took her hand in his and continued to listen to his parents.


	18. But you’re not a guy right now!

Hey sweeties!

I'm back with another chapter, but before we come to that ...

KrazyKarah - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

Curley-Q - Thanks, I always pictured them just as crazy as Finn and the suealing dad thing was fitting with my image of him :)

Silver of Melody - Thanks to you, too. Like I said it fits for me with his dad ;)

MaryBBlove23 - Yeah, Finn's great. And I promise I'd never abadon this story. I just had a lot going on and some sort of writers block. Thanks for the review.

Katharina von Valois - Danke, freu mich dass es dir so gut gefällt. Ich denke, nicht alle Eltern sollten so sein, wie die Huntzberges, also hab ich die Morgans einfach zum Gegenteil gemacht.

Jeremy Shane - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

peterpan27 - Thank you

maraudersRmyCrack - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and that you reviewed.

So anyway this chapter is actually dedicated to my cat, who somehow was my muse. I offically declare her the mascot of this story ;) I really love her.

This isn't long and don't be disappointed because there wasn't more of Australia. I intend to bring some things that happened there in as flashbacks.

Hope you'll like it and please hit that cute little button and review!

Hugs and kisses, Susu :)

* * *

„My baby's back! My baby's back! Rory!!" Lorelai shouted through the crowded hall. She and Luke had been at the airport an hour early and Lorelai had been unbearable since then. Now she and Rory pulled into a bone breaking hug, while Finn came to stand behind her with their bags.

"How was it? You need to tell me everything! Why aren't as tan as your sexy boyfriend? And by the way, I want to know every dirty detail!" Rory laughed.

"Could we do this later? And there _are_ no dirty details anyway, so I can't tell you any of them."

"What? No mind blowing sex at the beach like in "From here to eternity"? You're so _boring_!

Luke shifted uncomfortably and Finn smiled understanding.  
"How 'bout we get them out of here before it gets even more embarrassing, mate?" Luke agreed readily and they left the airport.

"Hello apartment! Hello couch, hello TV, hello kitchen, Miles I missed you!" Rory jumped around the apartment happily.

"Kitten, stop greeting every single object in this room and stop calling the coffeemaker Miles!" Finn rolled his eyes, but smiled.

--

"But I missed everything! And I missed my room and my books and my bed …" Finn leaned against her doorframe and watched smiling as his girlfriend greeted her room.

"So you actually want to sleep in your bed tonight. That's sad, I have some really great things in mind that we could do in _my_ bed." He smiled at her suggestively. As an answer he got thrown at with one of her pillows.

"Stop it! You know I'm not ready for that Finn!"

"Yes I know, but I wouldn't be me if I wouldn't say things like that."

"Hm, true. How about you join me in my bed then?" He happily complied and kissed her sweetly.

"So, I thought we could go girly tonight?" Rory suggested. The best part about having a best friend like Finn was that you had "the best of both worlds". He was obviously a guy – nobody could deny that – but he could go totally girly in mere seconds. He was the best shopping partner ever, as long as you didn't let him shop for himself, he was in for wallowing and girly movies and he was the best partner for a girls night you could ever have. As an added bonus he was undeniably sexy and the best boyfriend a girl could wish for.

"Sure, with our without Lorelai?"

"With her of course! I'll call her!" With that she jumped up and went to call her mother. Finn sat on her bed and looked at his fingernails, whose nail polish was not really there anymore. When Rory came into the room again, he looked up.

"I could use your help kitten!"

--

Half an hour later Lorelai knocked at the door. She was invited to let herself in by an "It's open!" coming from Rory. When she walked into the living room she laughed.

"Now that image is slightly disturbing!" she grinned. Her daughter and her boyfriend sat on the couch, amounts of junk food already sitting on the coffee table, and Rory painted Finn's nails with black nail polish, while he turned the music off with his free hand.

"What is?" both asked surprised. At that Lorelai had to laugh harder.

"Rory … You … you're painting his nails!" she finally managed to get out.

"So?" Rory asked, not quite understanding but completing her task, "Finished!" He gave her a quick kiss.

"I think your mom means, it's pretty unusual that a guy and a girl sit together on a couch and paint each other's fingernails", Finn explained.

"But you're not a guy right now!" At that Finn only raised his eyebrows while Lorelai once again burst out laughing. When Rory realized what exactly she had said she blushed a little.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that tonight you can be considered as girly – thus it's totally acceptable", she explained.

"If you say so." After Lorelai had finally calmed down she sat down on the couch beside her daughter.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's" Finn answered while starting the movie.

"Aha … maybe Rory's right with the girl thing!"


	19. Trip to Rio and an unpleasant encounter

Hey there guys!

I'm fast these days aren't I? I usually work about two weeks on one chapter, but last night this scene kept bugging me for hours and hours until I finally just gave in and wrote it down. After that the chapter cam flying to me and that's the reason I'm here.

To my thank-You's:

Jeremy Shane - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

Katharina von Valois - Setz dich erstmal wieder hin g Deine Hoffnungen wurden erhört, hast du mich vielleicht drei Stunden lang angeschrien in meinen Gedanken, damit ich weiterschreib? ;)

Curley-Q - Yeah well, I bet he could be a really goodlooking girl. If he was a gril I'd prob go lesbian ;)

Anyway, here's the new chapter and I'm giving you a little more time to review. Pretty please? I'm missing my responses here, babes! :)

Hugs and Kisses, Susu :)

* * *

The three were woken up the next morning by the ringing sound of Finn's phone

The three were woken up the next morning by the ringing sound of Finn's phone.

"Make it stop", both Lorelai and Rory mumble in unison. Finn groaned, but got up and went to get the phone.

"By the way, darlin', I left Colin a message that we will visit them tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder. Rory, now awake, smiled happily at that.

"Why are you visiting them, hon'?" Lorelai asked, sitting up next to her.

"We want to see the baby."

"It's born?"

"Yeah, about a week ago. Colin called us, totally stressed out and told us that Steph went into labour and that he didn't know what to do, 'cause he sat in a waiting room and no one was there and he was going crazy and so on. It was quite funny, actually. At least it was from our point of view. We were at the beach house, on the private beach, and Colin wouldn't let us end the call. So we put it on speaker and silently made fun of him while he freaked out."

"Beach house?"

"Finn's parents own it – it's beautiful."

_Flashback_

"_We've done everything you wanted, kitten. Now we still have one week left. How about we visit our beach house?" Finn asked her one day._

"_What beach house?" Rory was curious. She had learned a lot more about Finn while they had been in Australia._

"_My parents bought it right after they got married. It's beautiful, I always wanted to show you that place."_

"_Sure, why not?"_

_A few ours later, they sat at the beach and watched the waves crashing on the beach. The sea was rough that day, but not too rough to swim._

"_You want to go in there, don't you?" Rory asked Finn after a while. He smiled down at her._

"_Yeah, but we don't have to if you don't want."_

"_It's okay, you can go. I'll just stay here and wait for you."_

"_But it's no fun without you!" he whined a little._

"_But I'm afraid … the waves are so big …"_

"_I'll protect you, kitten" he smiled down at her once more and as she nodded took her hand and together they ran across the beach and into the ocean._

_Rory felt free. That was the simplest way to put it. After years of being Logan's wife and smiling at all those stupid social events, even though she rather wanted to cry, she finally felt free of everything and independent in her decisions. She looked at Finn, who had closed his eyes against the salty waves. If he wouldn't have been there for her, she would probably still be with Logan. She was thankful to have him, but even more so she loved him – in more than one way._

_A moment later he tasted her salty lips on his and slowly opened his eyes. Blue diamonds looked back at him, with feelings he couldn't quite describe swimming inside of them. He closed his eyes again and sneaked his arms around her waist. If love always felt so good, he would never refrain from it again._

_End Flashback_

Rory smiled as she thought about that moment. Her mother looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head. That moment was something private, only between her and Finn. It was special and she wouldn't ruin it by telling someone, even if it was her mother.

Now Finn came back from his room, a smirk playing around his lips.  
"Hey kitten, you wanna look at a new location with me?"

"Where?" she asked interested. It was always fun to look at one of the potential new hotels for the Morgan Company, it were the most beautiful locations. His smirk grew.

"Have you ever been to Rio?" Both Gilmore Girls stared at him with wide eyes.

"We're going to Brazil?" Rory finally managed to get out.

"Yeah, I actually just called Colin and told him we would be visiting them today because my dad asked me to look at this place. It's a small hotel owned by an older couple and they can't hold themselves up, so they want to sell it to a bigger company. They're especially interested in us, because dad promised them, they would still be able to manage it and so on, it would only be under our name. And as I'm closer to Rio than he is, he asked me to look at it. Are you in?"

"Do you even have to ask? Brazil, country of coffee. I'm a Gilmore!" Rory jumped up and down in joy.

"Well, well my daughter has become a globetrotter. Just got home and she's already leaving again. And no time for her dear old mommy, who gave her the gift of life. I'm crushed!" Lorelai cried dramatically. Rory looked down at her mother and then into the twinkling eyes of her boyfriend. He nodded smiling.

"Mom?", Rory asked, "Would you and Luke like to come with us to Rio?"

"I can't", Lorelai declined, "You know the Inn, and the diner – we can't just jump up and leave like you two."

"Neither can we. It's only for this weekend – Friday, Saturday, Sunday – and Rory is staring her job at the paper Tuesday, so there would be no problem. But as soon as she starts the job, I'll be destined to travel alone again …" Finn made a sad face, but Rory just laughed and kissed him.

"I'd have to talk to Luke about it, but you can count me in, babe!" Lorelai said cheery, then waved goodbye to her daughter and Finn and with an "I'll call later today!" left the apartment.

"We'll leave in about an hour kitten, how about you get ready?" Finn suggested after she was gone.

"Fine", Rory said and, after another sweet kiss, entered the bathroom.

--

"Where is he? I want to see him!", Rory demanded impatiently after Colin had let them in.

"Steph and _he _are in the living room, Ror. How about you go find them?" Colin suggested as if she was a child. Rory complied immediately and Colin turned to Finn, who watched his girlfriend's back smiling.

"How are you, Finn?" he asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Finn said instead of an answer.

"No, but I guess I wanted to hear it from you."

"Well then … I'm happy Col, really happy. But I guess you know how that feels, I've been there after Steph chose you and only you."

"'Kay. How about we go and listen to Rory and Steph while they're gushing about how cute little Jacob is."

"After you, mate", Finn agreed and they made their way to the living room.

"He's so cute! God, I can't believe he's Colin's son!" Rory exclaimed as the two men entered.

"Thank you very much Gilmore, I'll never let you live that down!" Rory smiled sweetly at Colin.

"You will, too. And if it's just because I'm so sweet." Colin only shook his head at that.

"So, what is the reason why you two came today and not tomorrow?" he asked sitting down next to his wife. Rory moved on the other couch next to Finn and replied smiling, "Business."

"Which includes?" Colin asked, raising an eyebrow. Finn's businesses usually included a trip to a fancy country or town.

"A trip to Rio, nothing fancy." Finn smirked. He knew that Steph loved Rio more than any other town in the world. Just as much as he loved Sydney.

"Really?! God you're so lucky!" Steph exclaimed, her eyes getting that dreamy glimmer in her eyes.

"Don't even think of it, baby!" Colin said sharply, "We have a one week old son! We can't go to Rio right now!" Steph pouted, while Finn and Rory tried not to burst out laughing.

"Aw, you're no fun!" she said.

--

Later that day, Lorelai had already called and confirmed that Luke would come with them, the guys had left the girls, so she could have "some girl talk" like Finn had put it. Stephanie lightly swayed her baby and smiled at Rory, whose eyes were fixed on the little boy.

"I'm happy, Ror." She stated. The other woman smiled.

"I know, Steph. It's been your dream since I know you. You've never been the usual rich girl, who just wants to have fun and a rich husband. You always wanted that and now you have it. A job, a beautiful house, a husband who loves you and a son." A hint of sadness was in Rory's words.

"Ror, don't be sad, because things with Logan didn't work out. It's not your fault, he just never really grew up so he couldn't let go of his old behaviour. He needs the right woman for that and you were meant for another man."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"Believe me, you have found your prince charming, even if he's eccentric and maybe not so perfect." Rory smiled.

"He is just perfect for me. And I guess I'm just a little sad, because you having Jake reminds me of how I wanted to have my own family by now. And now I'm 28 and I'm not even married."

"You're gonna have that, just believe in it."

"I do. And I know you're right." Rory smiled at the bubbly blonde, "Can I hold him?" Steph agreed and handed her the little boy. As she looked down at him, her smile faded a little. The sadness wasn't entirely gone yet.

--

Back in Hartford a not so pleasant surprise awaited them.

"Logan?" Rory asked in disbelief. She felt Finn tense beside her. His left arm, loosely thrown around her waist, drew her a little nearer as he stared at Logan.

"Rory, I need to talk to you!" Logan exclaimed and with a pointed glance at Finn added, "Alone!" Finn was about to say something, but Rory shook her head and motioned for him to go inside. She saw the uneasiness in his gaze, but he complied.

"What do you want, Logan?" she asked, after the door had closed behind her boyfriend. He voice was cold.

"I wanted to apologize and I want you to give us another chance." Rory looked at him, her eyes just as cold as her voice.

"And now, Mr. Huntzberger, you have reached a new level of crazy."

"Please, just listen to me! I'm sorry that I cheated on you and I'm sorry about what I said that day. But I was upset and I didn't mean it! I know you love me, Rory. And I certainly know I love you. I promise I'll be good. And I'll be the right father for your child. Please, just come back!" Seeing him plead before her made her feel strangely good. She didn't love him anymore, but it was satisfying that he at least saw, where his faults lay.

"I don't love you anymore, Logan. Just go." Her voice was calm.

"Come on, Rory. You don't get any younger. If you let me leave now, you will never have a baby. With Finn near you, no other guy will come, you won't marry and you'll die alone and without any child." Never mind, he was still an ass and didn't see his faults.

"Logan, go. You don't know anything!" Her voice got a few degrees colder if that was even possible.

"I …"

"GO!" He looked at her one last time and then turned to leave. Before he even managed to reach the stairs she had entered the apartment and slammed the door closed.

--

Even though she never would admit it, Logan's words had done something to Rory. She sat down on the couch and looked at Finn's closed door. She would have a child one day, wouldn't she? About an hour she sat there silently debating within herself. Finally she just got up and made her way to her boyfriend's door.

When she came into his room he was working. She leaned at the door frame, unsure of what to do. Finally she decided that she should just get over with it and approached him slowly, starling him a little by hugging him from behind.

"We need to talk" she said. He looked up at her, his expression a little stressed.

"Not now, love."

"Work's bad?" she asked sympathetically.

"I have to keep five hotels in Connecticut up and running. Even though I have a manager for every single one it's still a lot of work." In reality he had just wanted to keep his mind off of the encounter that took place in front of the door. He turned around and upon seeing the look in her face, he asked, "What's up?"

"I want a baby."


	20. The Ocean

And it's time for another **I'm so sorry guys! **I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long, but I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. I wrote a lot of things for this story, most of the scenes played some time in the future of this chappy though. I hope you're not too mad at me. I'm really mentally kicking myself for taking forever to put another chapter up. Please forgive me everyone! So, now on with the show.

Jeremy Shane - Thanks I'm glad you liked it.

Curley-Q - Thank you, I'm glad you think so.

Noosha - Yeah well, they're my obssesion. Thanks for the review!

PeterPanTinkerBell27 - Well, I don't really know what that means. Sorry. But thanks for the review.

MaryBBlove23 - You'll have to wait and see. I'm pretty positive about it though. Thanks for the review.

Silver of Melody - Thank you very much! Well if you can already see it I am very proud of myself. i always try to write in pictures. :)

Katharina von Valois - Nein das weiß er nicht. Er denkt die beiden sind nur Freunde. Danke fürs reviewen. Freu mich, dass es dir gefällt.

predatorynature - Nope, she means now ... or rather soon. Thanks for the review.

Okay, so I'm feeling really bad about demanding somehting now, but please review. I'm glad to see people like my stuff, but please tell me this with your words, too. Just a little "I liked it" or something would be enough.

Again, i hope you're not mad at me. Hugs and kisses to all my lovely readers!

Susu :)

* * *

_He turned around and upon seeing the look in her face, he asked, "What's up?"_

"_I want a baby."_

He stared at her in shock. Did she really just say that? Rory was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Say something?" she finally asked pleadingly.

"I don't really know what to say."

"But … you _have_ to have something to say, Finn!"

"Was it something that Logan said?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No … Yes … maybe" she searched for an answer before she finally settled for, "A little bit, but not really."

"What did he say?" Finn's voice was calm even though he was confused and somehow frightened. It was a wish he couldn't have foreseen.

"He said some things about me never having kids and dying lonely, but that's not the point. I just feel like I really need this. I mean everybody I know already has a child. I mean Lane has her twins, Steph and Colin have Jake and my mother had me when she was sixteen! I think it's a now or never!"

"Rory …" Finn stopped himself and sighed. He gestured at his lap and after she had sat down he smiled at her weakly, "Don't you think it's a bit early for us to think about a baby?" She shook her head.

"I've thought about this – as crazy as it sounds – for some time now. You've been my best friend for so long. And you are one of the few persons I really trust no matter what. So I think it's not too early."

"Darling, I …" he sighed again, "Just … think about this a little more. Whatever Logan said is crap. I love you, you know that. But even if you say you thought about this, I still think you made a rash decision. If you still want this after our weekend in Rio – and after you talked to your mom – I'll be happy to be the father of your child. If you don't want it anymore, we'll wait. Okay?" She nodded a weak smile playing around her lips.

--

At eleven o' clock the next morning both pairs waited to be able to board at Hartford airport. Rory had been quiet most of the time, seemingly deep in thought, and Lorelai began to worry. When they were finally sitting in the plane and Finn and Luke were occupied with talking about something or other she approached her daughter and sat down beside her.

"Hon what's wrong?" she asked.

"What? Oh, hey mom" the younger girl snapped out of her thoughts.

"You seem a little bit thoughtful today. What's wrong?" the older woman asked again.

"We saw the baby yesterday and it made me think. And then when we got back Logan was there. And he said all this crap about how sorry he was and about how we should get back together and then he said something about me never having kids and I told him to go. But then I thought about what he said, not the getting back together part, but the kid part. And I couldn't deny I hadn't thought about it before, but I thought a little more and then I went to Finn and I told him I want a baby" Rory spilled out after a long pause. When she finally finished she looked at her mother, but the elder Gilmore was for once left speechless.

"He told me to think about that decision some more, but I don't know if I want to. I'm pretty sure about this, but … What do you think?" the last part was hesitantly. Lorelai shook her head and then said, "Give me some time to process this, baby, okay? I'll tell you when I did." Rory just nodded and the topic was dropped.

--

"Wow, this is great!" Rory exclaimed upon seeing the hotel they were supposed to check out. Finn smiled. He was glad she had found back to her old ways. The morning and her quietness had been nearly unbearable for him. They were greeted by an older couple. They showed them the whole place and recommended some sights they might want to see during their time in Rio. After all of them got settled in Lorelai and Luke were dragged to the beach by the younger pair.

--

Lorelai and Rory watched as Finn lovingly gazed at the ocean while Luke grunted next to them. The younger man was standing about 10 feet away from them.

"What is it with him and the sea?" Lore finally asked, "I mean he usually looks like that, when he looks at you." Rory smiled.

"That is because he loves it. He told me about it once, while we were at this little place outside of Perth …"

_Flashback_

_Rory laughed and looked back at her boyfriend, whose eyes were lovingly fixed on her. Suddenly his eyes were focused on something behind her though his expression remained the same. She turned around, curious about what he was looking at, but all she could see was the ocean._

"_What are you looking at?" she asked puzzled._

"_The sea" he replied as if it was obvious._

"_Okay … Planning on cheating on me with it?" her eyebrows were raised in question. He laughed. Then he softly turned her around and hugged her from behind._

"_Not really … It's just something about the ocean that always gets me captivated. I told you I've been surfing since I was seven. I'm really an addict. I know you probably don't understand this, because you never felt it, but … the adrenaline rushing through your veins while you try to get a higher wave, the feeling of exploding happiness inside of you … it's really indescribable. And it teaches you how small you really are compared to the unbelievable force of the rough sea. While some might say it teaches eternity I think it just shows us how we're not eternal. We're just a small light compared to the giant fire that is our world."_

"_Wow. I never saw you as the philosophical type."_

"_You know me, I am usually not that way. It's just the one love that will never let me down. It always calms me down, when I am near the sea – no matter what sea."_

"_But you have me, too" Rory said quietly. He knew she was referring to the 'one love' part of his speech. He smiled softly and turned her around to kiss her._

"_I know, kitten" he whispered, "I know."_

_End Flashback_

--

Lorelai and Luke both stared at her open mouthed after she finished her story. Shortly after the younger woman ran down the beach and followed her boyfriend into the ocean.

When they were both lying in bed, Lorelai sighed and looked at her husband.

"Help me?" she asked. Luke sat up and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to think."

"About what?"

" About Rory and Finn. I mean you heard her today and you have seen them. I don't know if it's good for her to get so attached when he's probably going to break her heart." Luke gathered her in his arms and planted a small kiss on her temple.

"Do you really think he's going to break her heart? I mean you have seen them together too. They way he acts around her kind of proves how much he really cares about her. It's not just a fling for him. He really loves her. I think it's more likely that she will break his heart."

"You're probably right. I'm just scared, you know. The whole thing somehow reminds me of Jess. She never really got over him until a few years ago."

"But she's over him now?" Luke asked. If Lorelai said Rory hadn't been over Jess for years, what made her think she was over him now?

"Yes. She finally closed the box. You know the boxes that stand in the closet downstairs? She made A Logan box and put it in there and she stumbled over her Jess box. She looked through it and then she smiled and said that she now can finally close it." Luke nodded.

"Finn is still not going to break her heart Lorelai. You know that."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Lorelai said thinking about what her daughter had told her during the flight. _I told him I want a baby. _These words echoed through her dreams that night.

* * *

The "Finn and the ocean" part was written after I saw a documentation about Margaret River on Arte. I hope you liked it all. :)


	21. Party Girl

Hey sweeties!

I'm a little depressed right now. I really love this story but there always seem to be times where I think of a million things, but I can't bring myself to write them down so they slip. I promise I'll try to be better and update more. But it's gonna be hard since school just started and this year is really short for the amount of work our teachers have to do with us.

Jeremy Shane - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

PeterPanTinkerbell27 - Yeah I know, but I thought it fit there. Thanks for your review!

Curley-Q - Thanks for your review. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. :(

Silver of Melody - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

snarkNsass - You know, I actually intended for Finn to come to her with that first. But then that part jumped to my mind and it kept yelling "I'm better than the other! Pick me!" So I did. I confess, I wasn't so sure about the result. Thanks for your review!

SarcasticLoner - Thanks, I'm glad you like my story.

Finnizahotty08 - He's my favourit, too. I'm glad you like it!

princetongirl - Thank you and as always I'm glad you liked it.

Okay guys, with that part done I have a question to ask you: Do you know any good songs that fit Finn and Rory? My dry spell usually comes from the fact that I can't find the right song to match my mood **and** the pairing. Can you think of some songs?

Now, I hope you'll like this chapter.

Hugs and kisses to everyone!

Susu

* * *

The next day Lorelai waited to catch Finn alone

The next day Lorelai waited to catch Finn alone. She had to hear his side of it all. When she finally caught him alone he had just finished a meeting with the owners of the hotel.

"Finn? Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Rory told me … you know what she asked from you. And I don't know what to think about it, or the two of you together. I thought hearing your side might help with it."

"You're not afraid that I might break her heart, are you?" When she looked down his smile faded and he turned serious.

"Lorelai, I'm not gonna break Rory's heart. I love her, I really really do."

"I know. I just … always associate you with Logan …"

"Well I'm not Logan."

"Again, I know. I'm sorry." Lorelai turned around, thinking the conversation was over, when Finn hesitantly called her name.

"Lorelai? Is … is she really sure about it?" he asked. The older woman saw the uncertainty in his eyes. She smiled warmly at him.

"She said she was. Even if I said she isn't ready, I don't think it would change her decision."

"Thanks."

--

"Since when did you become party girl?" Lorelai asked her daughter that evening. After dinner she and Luke had been dragged into a club by Rory and Finn. From what she remembered it wasn't really her daughter's scene, but obviously she enjoyed herself. Luke grumbled something about the music being too loud.

"Just with Finn, Colin and Steph." Rory explained. Then she looked over her shoulder and watched her boyfriend, who had been ordering their drinks.

"Well, I don't think Luke's too happy with the location." Lorelai grinned and looked at her husband. He looked out of place with his baseball cap and the flannel shirt he had refused to change. Rory now turned towards her boyfriend and looked up at him.

"I want to dance!" she decided. Before Finn could answer Lorelai jumped in once again.

"Babe, we'll get going. It's your scene, Luke and I are a little bit too old for this. But don't worry we'll entertain ourselves!" She winked at her daughter. Rory nodded and then dragged Finn towards the dance floor. Lorelai and Luke watched them for a moment. Rory turned around and smiled up at Finn, her arms sneaking around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her before smiling as well.

"Let's go" Luke whispered in her ear. Lorelai smiled at him and then took his hand and led him out of the club.

--

Outside they both sighed relieved.

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"How about we go down to the beach for a bit?" Lorelai nodded happily. A few moments they were silent.

"So, you talked to Finn today, didn't you?" Luke finally asked.

"Yes. And I think even if he would never admit it, he wants that baby just as much as she wants it."

"What baby? Is she pregnant?" Luke asked surprised.

"No, she just wants to get pregnant. She told him that and he said she should talk to me before making a final decision."

"You think she isn't ready yet" Luke stated. She didn't answer, but her could see in her eyes that he was right. He drew her a little closer.

"Lorelai, she's twenty-eight. You can't expect from her that she doesn't think about things like that. And I think, if someone's gonna be there for her and the right one for her then it's Finn. I told you already, he really loves her."

"To be correct he's one step short of actually worshipping her and kissing the ground to her feet." Luke waited for her to realize it.

"Damn, you're right. He is the right one for her, isn't he? The Mr. Darcy to her Lizzy Bennet."

"I wouldn't describe them as a _Pride and Prejudice _couple, but yes." Lorelai sighed.

"I guess that's true."

--

They were drunk. That was the only way to describe their state as they stumbled into their room, kissing each other hungrily. Not one word was uttered as they stumbled over to the bed. She was trying to unbutton his shirt while he slipped her out of hers and lowered her to the bed. His hands were running down her sides while he kissed his way down her neck. She sighed in pleasure and suddenly his mind was working again. _What thee f are you doing Morgan? She just told you two days ago that she wasn't ready for this! _The fact that she asked him to impregnate her didn't come to his mind as he suddenly detangled himself from her and started apologizing.

Rory on the other hand couldn't concentrate on his words. All she could concentrate on was the fact that a moment ago his body had been pressed to hers, his lips eagerly exploring the newly revealed parts of her body and now suddenly he wasn't doing it anymore. She opened her eyes annoyed and focussed on what he was saying. She was surprised to hear that he was in fact apologizing. Her next question caught him off-guard and stopped his words.

"Why did you stop?" she asked quietly, blue diamonds looking up at him- Her eyes were darker then normal.

"Because you are not ready for this" he answered, but his explanation sounded weak to himself.

"I didn't want you to stop."

"But you said –"

"Shh … Finn, in the course of the last fifteen minutes did you ever hear me utter a word that sounded like stop?" When he shook his head she continued, "I love you, more than I ever imagined I would and you have to trust me when I say I really want this to happen and I want it to happen now." He looked into her eyes and then flickered to her lips.

"I love you, too" he said only a second before his lips crashed to hers.


	22. Lists

Hey everybody!

I'm back and I come bearing a new chapter! It relatively short, but I didn't want to ruin the meaning.

Silver of Melody - Yes, I know. Or I guess ... ;) Thanks for your review!

Jeremy Shane - Thank you!

MaryBBlove23 - Thanks, I#m glad you think that way.

Curley-Q - I promise, they will. I don't know when though. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it!

PeterPanTinkerBell27 - It's okay. I'm glad you found time to review!

SnailWar - Oh it's gonna be so cute! Or her, cause in my mind it's always a girl. Yeah, I was really sad they didn't show more of him. I'd have wished to see a different side of him than the one in the show. Thanks for your review!

sailor cyanide - I'm glad you think so. Thank you for the review!

Now enough of the talk - on with the chappy.

I promise I'll update as soon as I can!

Hugs and Kisses to all of you! Susu

* * *

"Wow, that was …" Rory couldn't find words to describe her feelings. She hadn't felt that close to somebody in her whole life. Not even the close relationship to her mother could begin to compare to the bond she had with Finn. He on the other hand had similar feelings. Instead of an answer he drew her even closer to himself so that she was lying nearly full on top of him. He kissed her temple. They were both quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room being their breathing and the waves they could hear flow on the beach softly. But suddenly Rory jumped up and turned the lamp next to the bed on. She got pen and paper and then sat down next to him again.

"What are you doing, kitten?" he asked curious. Instead of an answer she showed him the piece of paper, on which she had scribbled two words. _Pro _and _Con_ it said. Finn looked at her surprised. Knowing her as well as he did, he of course knew about her decision-making method. But what was there to decide now?

"You said you want me to think about my decision concerning the baby, right? So that's what we're doing now." She smiled up at him before settling back into his waiting arms. After a moment of staring at the two words on the paper Finn took the pen from Rory and wrote something down. _I love you more than anything_ could be read underneath the _Pro_. She shook her head smiling and in return took the pen from him. The next pro was added to the list. _We already have two bedrooms, of which we'll probably use just one in the future._ Then she sighed and added a con. _We've only been together for a little more than a month._

--

After some time they had, without much talking, completed the list. The pros outweighed the cons by far.

"So I guess that means we're having a baby" Rory concluded. Finn turned her face to his and kissed her softly. The passion of only a few hours ago was gone and it allowed him to think clearly and read her crystal clear eyes again.

"Kitten, it's more an emotional decision than a logical one. You have to ask yourself whether or not we're ready for this." She in return looked up into his eyes. They were so full of care and there was a small glimmer of hope, too. Even though he didn't allow himself to recognize it, he still hoped she would say yes. They had come so far during these last weeks. And he knew he could do this, he could be a father. He wasn't the drunk playboy from college anymore, hadn't been for a long time. He had grown up and his love for Rory had been a big part of the reason. He had wanted to show her that he could be responsible and that there was a completely different side of him that she hadn't seen yet. That side was the caring friend he had been for her over the past years and finally the boyfriend she always wanted to have. She smiled softly at him.

"I am ready. And I know you are, too. So I'd say yes, I want to have your baby." He smiled at her, a genuinely happy smile. Then he kissed her, turned the light off and made her lie down next to him.

"I love you" he whispered before he drifted off to sleep. Rory lay awake a little more, held tightly to Finn's body by his arms. A soft smile was playing around her lips as she listened to his even breathing. A long time ago she had told her mother in a house in Martha's Vineyard that maybe Logan and Luke would be the guys they would spend the rest of their lives together. As to her mother it had been true. But she – despite the hurt and bitterness cursing through her when she thought about him – could only laugh at her own words. Logan had never been the one. God, he had never even _tried_ to be the one. But she had fallen for him nonetheless, hurting some people in the process. One of those people had been Jess. She still missed him sometimes, not in a romantically way of course. But she would like to have her old friend back. Maybe they could make up, as long as he was ready. For now she was happy with the way things were. Logan was in the past. And she was gonna have a baby.


	23. Forbidden coffee and its consequences

Hey sweeties, I'm back!

Jeremy Shane - Thank you very much

Curley-Q - Thanks and I'm sorry I let you wait so long

sailor cyanide - Thank you!

Silver of Melody - grins Thanks, I'm glad you did ;)

princetongirl - Thank you

Music is my Love and Life - Well, here is my update - hope it pleases you :)

Okay, I'm a little ill, so my judgement may not be very good right now. I don't know if my writings good at that. And I know I jumped forward a lot.

Hope you'll still like it!

Hugs and Kisses, Susu :)

* * *

One and a half month later things were going great for Rory. Her editor loved her, Finn – how her mother liked to point out – practically worshipped her and she saw her mom every weekend. Her grandparents had come back from their trip to Europe and inevitably met Finn – not that they hadn't met him before. She had to smile as she thought about it. She hadn't seen her grandparents since before the divorce, so it was quite a meeting.

_Flashback_

"_Hey grandma, hey grandpa!" She hugged them both happily. Finn stood behind her next to Lorelai, who was studying her parents' expressions, and Luke. After the greetings had been exchanged and the drinks had been poured they all sat in the living room. Emily had been staring at Finn for a while now, but finally she couldn't hold back anymore._

"_Rory, I know Phineas is a good friend of yours", she stopped a moment as Finn winced at his full name, "but since this is a family dinner, don't you think it should just be the family?" The words were said in an even and cold voice. Emily obviously saw Finn at fault for Rory's divorce. Roy looked at her grandmother, smiling sweetly. If there was ever a right time to say it, then now. Not even Finn knew it yet, though she had known for a week now._

"_Well, I do think he is part of the family. He is my boyfriend after all – and is going to be father of my baby." After her statement the room was filled with silence. You could hear the maid's shoes clicking in the kitchen._

"_You … you're pregnant?" Emily stammered, just as Richard asked surprised, "Boyfriend?"_

_She could feel Finn staring at her waiting for her to answer. Did she just mean their' planning to have a baby or was she really …?_

"_Yes, grandma, I'm pregnant." Then the tension was gone. Lorelai jumped up and squealed "I'm gonna be a grandma!" while Finn kissed her deeply and Luke just smiled. The elder Gilmores were watching the show quietly. It didn't feel right for them to intrude in a family moment like that – a moment they weren't allowed to have. Especially Emily watched a little sad. She did never get the chance to be like Lorelai was now. For that she had pushed her daughter too far away and the pregnancy at sixteen had been too much of a disaster._

_The rest of the evening went by pleasantly. Or as pleasant as a meeting of the Gilmore family could be – but the fighting was minimal._

_End Flashback_

After that evening Finn had been even more caring around her. All in all her life was perfect - except that she was only allowed to drink decaf. Her mother hadn't talked to Finn and Luke for two days, when she had found out.

_Flashback_

_Rory was standing in the kitchen and making coffee when her mother entered the apartment._

"_Hey, sweets!" she called out and came into the kitchen smiling. Shortly after her entering the smile faded and she sniffed sceptically._

"_You're making decaf" she said. You could hear that Lorelai saw it as a crime against Gilmore rules._

"_I'm not allowed to drink real coffee." Rory sighed. She really missed her coffee, but what could she do?_

"_WHAT?! Who … who did this to you, babe? I'm gonna behead him!"_

"_Then you'd make me even more unhappy, 'cause Finn was the one who threw all the coffee out – and he hid our good Brazilian coffee. He says it's bad for the baby." In that moment said man came into the room._

"_Hello, Lorelai" he greeted smiling, but his smile fade very quickly. Upon his entering Lorelai had jumped up and now stood in front of him. Despite her being smaller than him, she was nearly towering over her daughter's boyfriend._

"_You! You forbade my daughter – the fruit of my loins, my mini-me – to drink COFFEE!"_

"_Lore, I – "_

"_No, mister! __Coffee – the blood running through our veins! Are you crazy?!"_

"_It's better for the baby, Lorelai. And Luke agrees with me on that."_

"_Luke? So he plotted against my daughter, too? I'm appalled!" By that time Rory couldn't stop the laughter coming out of her._

"_Mom …stop", she managed to get out, "I'm fine with it, really. Well, maybe not fine, but if it makes daddy here happy I'm okay with it." Lorelai looked at her thinking. Then she turned to Finn again.  
"If you want me to speak with you, you better let her drink coffee." Then she marched out into the living room leaving a surprised Finn behind in the doorway._

_End Flashback_

She had held her promise for a while, but finally caved in. it had been fun to watch it. Lorelai and Finn interacted much like she and her mom together. He fit really well into their little family.


	24. Author's Note

Hello at all my readers!

I haven't updated in a while and I just wanted to let you know that I won't be updating either. At the moment I have lost my inspiration for writing a Gilmore Girls fanfic and I'm kinda stuck. I'm so sorry! 

I don't plan on abandoning my stories entirely – I love them way too much for that. However, I will put both "Back where I belong" and "Alright tonight" on hiatus until further notice. I don't know when I will be able to go on, but I hope it will be soon.

Until then I thank you all for reading my stories so far and reviewing it.

Susu


	25. Author's Note II

Oh dear, has it really been three years already?

I'm really, really sorry, guys!

I wanted to give you a quick update since it's been such a long absence from me and I still get story alerts now and again.

I'm currently in the process of rewriting BWIB since … well, it really, really needs a thorough rewrite. Whenever I finish rewriting the current chapters I will either delete this story and upload it again or Ill replace the old ones and notify you.

Again, I'm really sorry and I hope I'll see you soon.


End file.
